Powerpuff girls Test Z
by jboy44
Summary: After being disowned by his parents Akihisa was taken in by his uncle Professor Utonium! Ggetting use to the powerpuff girls z and New Townsville, was once thing, But thanks to Mojo's plan backfiring, there's a new monster in town! Luckily there's also a new powerpuff girl!
1. Birth of Mr Green

One Akihisa Yoshi was sitting at a bus stop sighing as he Saw Yuuko show up and sit down beside him.

Yuuko hugged him her secret boyfriend, "Come on why so glum?" She then noticed a bag and he said, " My parent's disowned me for being too big an idiot!"

Yuuko gasped and screamed, "SAY WHAT!?"

Akihisa sighed and said, "At least my uncle in new Townsville is taken me in." he rested his elbows on his knees and his face on his hands, "good old uncle Utonium!"

Yuuko looked sad as she hugged him, "How can people do this to their own kid? Oh it's ok we'll get through this we'll chat online we'll email, we'lltalk on the phone, I promise I won't leave you no matter what!" She then grabbed his hand and smiled.

Akihsia smiled back and kissed her as the bus came and he got up, "I'm sorry but I have to be going now love you!"

Yuuko cried, "I love you too Akihisa."

Meanwhile in The Lab of professor Utonium.

before him where the now seventeen-year-old Kaoru Momoko, and Miyako or as they were also known as Buttercup, blossom, and bubbles of the powerpuff girls z. The girls were dressed in girl school uniforms white shirts blue skirts white stockings and bows, around there necks, Pink for Momoko, blue for Miyako, and green for Kaoru.

the professor then said, "Ok Girls as you know my stupid brother just disowned his own son for getting low marks in school!" the girls gasped. So he added, "So I'm taking him in!"

Ken who was now 12 ran in with poochi, "so cousin Akihisa is going to live with us?"

Poochi then blinked, "that means the girls will have to reveal their secret identities to him sooner or later!"

The girl's then blinked at it hit them and they said, "And let me guess sooner?

the professor nodded as he went to go pick him up, " yes as soon as we get him to the lab."

A few hours later as the Professor and Akihsia walked into the lab.

The girls went up and introduced themselves.

Momoko then smiled, "Hi I'm Momoko I like sweets."

Miyako then smiled and hugged akihsia, "I'm so sorry your parents didn't care I'm Miyako the fashionista!"

Kaoru then smiled and said, "I'm Kaoru I like sports and I wish the girls uniform didn't have a skirt!"

The girls then pulled out there belt compacts and said, "And as you would find out sooner or later, we are also know as!"

The girls then changed with Momoko appearing in her grown with her blossom outfit saying, 'hyper blossom!"

Miyako's bubbles outfit then appeared and she said, "Roiling bubbles!"

Kaoru's then transformed and said, "powered buttercup!" the girls then all said, "the powerpuff girls Z!"

Akihisa then fainted, where he stood.

Poochi then said, "Well that went as well as it could have."

A few months latterly Akihsia was walking in the city he was dressed grey pants grey jacket with a white shirt under it.

Akihisa's point a few.

It think it's been two months, Two months of being a secret keeper for super heroes, helping my uncle and cousin in the lab, dealing with a talking cyborg dog, and worst of all Princess's flirting with me!

I shivered, Princess Morbucks! So horrifying and she was a monster! Every time I turned her down! She would angrily pet her cat making her yell and bam girls had to save the day.

I then sighed well thanks to the exchange program Yuuko is coming, uncle said he would pick her up and bring her to the lab! I smiled as I picked up speed my girlfriend and the first person to not use me is waiting for me!

I then stopped when Mojo, and in normal robomojo jumped down In front of me making my eyes widen.

Mojo looked at me and rubbed his chin while I was shaking with fear, "Wait mojo knows you! Your that dirty human the professor who hangs around with those dirty powerpuffs's nephew! You will make a great shield!"

I then screamed as a robot's hand grabbed me making it so I couldn't move I struggled and said, "Get your hands off me you dang dirty ape!"

Mojo then said, "Oh like Mojo hasn't heart that one before dirty human now come my shield! Come and be amazed at the genius that is Mojo jojo!"

He then jumped up and started climbing a building and as an antenna popped out form the back of the Robot and he said, "Mojo remembered that the stinkypuff girls send Him'z black aura in to space! All that power going to waste won't you agree it would be better off in mojo jojo?"

My eyes widen, "SAY WHAT?"

Mojo then laughed, "Mojo hoped you would ask. You see Mojo has made this antenna witch is basically a black aura that isn't in anyone magnet Mojo gets high enough and it'll draw the aura of him all his dark power back to earth and in to the magnet into the robot and in to Mojo!"

I then yelled, "YOUR CRAZZY!" I groaned and struggled I had to get free the girls won't be able to attack him with him holding me! I may never have seen Him, but I know enough about him to know I can't let Mojo have his power!

Mojo then laughed, "Crazy smart dirty human now watch Mojo genius in action! Lucky you, you have front row seat!" I struggled I was going to used as a shield so this sick twist ape could be protect form the girls! I hate being so helpless! I hate being the one who has to be saved! Mojo you'll pay! I wish I had the power to make you pay myself!

return to third person point of view!"

back In the Lab Yuuko was there sitting down waiting for Akihsia when she heard an alarm and saw on screen Mojo holding a kid napped akihsia she jumped up and screamed, "AKIHSIA!" she was in tears.

the professor then said, "What is Mojo doing with my nephew!?"

Momoko Miyako and Kaoru then grabbed there compacts and in a moment Yuuko's eyes widne as the three girls became the powerpuff girls z

Yuuko's eyes widen! "WHAT THE HELL!"

Blossom said, "don't' blame Akihsia he was a secret keeper but don't worry we'll save him after all we're the powerpuff girls Z!" the girls then flow off

Yuuko sat down in shock as she looked on the screen.

It Showed Blossom about to fire her Yoyo but stopped when Mojo moved Akihsia in front of her.

Buttercup was about to hammer Mojo's robot on the head then he moved Akishia in the way making her stop mid swing as her eyes widen.

Akihsia's eyes where widen and pale as the hammer stopped inches form his face!

Bubbles tried to fire off her stick bubbles but once more a powerpuff had to stop mid attack because Mojo put Akihisa in the line of fire.

Mojo laughed, "Mojo has you stink puff girls now! A storm then appeared and Mojo laughed, "and Mojo's black Z-ray magnet is working! Here now behold stinky puffs as Mojo gains the power of him!"

A bold of black lighting then hit the Robot to the girls horror as it shocked Akihisa making him scream.

in the lab Yuuko Ken and the professor where all screaming!

in a moment Mojo gasped as all the black aura didn't travel through the robot to him but to Akihisa, "WHAT WHY IS IT GOING TO THE DIRTY HUMAN!"

his robot then fell off the building letting Go of Akihsia as he changed.

behind Akihisa was covered in black aura as it changed him eyes turning glowing red, Skin green, his teeth morphing in to fangs! His hair turned white as a horn grow form the right side of his head.

his outfit then changed to grey shirt grey pants, purple gloves a purple belt! Purple boats, and his nails became claws and with his transformation complete Akihisa grabbed on to the side of the building sticking to it as as a purple cape that was red on the inside appeared over him.

Akihsia then looked at the girls and said, "Mr. Green has arrived!" he sound emotionless like a computer!

the girls all gasped as they looked at him.

Buttercup blinked in shock as she asked, "Akihisa?" In a moment Mr. Green leaped of the building side and kicked Buttercup in the head making her drop her hammer witch he grabbed.

Mr. Green then used a black version of sonic swing to hit bubbles hitting her hard enough to make her drop her bubble wand witch he then grabbed.

He hooked to two weapons together at their ends and held the large weapon. As he fell he span it sending off bursting bubble sonic swing hybrid attack that hit Blossom making her hell as she dropped her yoyo and her bow fell off.

Mr. Green then landed as the Yoyo fell on to the back of the hammer and the bow hooked into the yoyo and morphed into a blade giving him a large war hammer, "silly powerpuff girls I was born of hims aura I am evil Mr. Green. And also as you are Japanese super heroes of curse your weapons can combine!"

the powerpuff girls then flow back together and Blossom gasped, "How is he more genera savvy then me!?"

Bubbles was gasping in shocked, "How did he take our weapons that fast!?"

in a moment he swung the hammer making the yoyo bow hybrid wrap around the girls grabbing them and pulling them back to the hammer where he swung it sending the girls up in to the air where they explode at the top before being pulled back.

It continued like that like a sick twist version of paddle ball with the girls ass the ball that kept exploding at the top and Mr. Green emotionlessly said, "Meet the powerpuff war hammer! He could have been your greatest weapon if you were just smarter. "

As the girls scream they failed to notice the bolt of white light that was used to split him from his aura flying around.

In the lab Yuuko was crying, "My boyfriend's been turned into a monster! And his winning!" She was shaking and shivering

Ken and the professor's jaw's where on the floor as was Poochi's. The digital dog then yelled " How can this be happening!?"

Yuuko then fell to the ground in tears her knee resting on a Frisbee witch was clearly left on the floor by poochi and in a moment the bolt of white light flow through the window and hit Yuuko making her glow.

in a moment Yuuko's eyes turned purple as a purple powerpuff girls z uniform appeared on her as a large enough to be a shield Frisbee appeared on her right arm with a Spin she said, "Loving Bunny!"

she then looked at herself in shock as did the professor Ken and Poochi but she quickly flow off.

the professor was shocked, "Looks like the magnet didn't just bring back Him's black z-rays but the white Z-rays we used to separate them form him in the first place! looks like we have Four powerpuff girls now! and looks like we'll be needing them!"

Meanwhile back with the girls.

the sick version of paddle ball was still happening.

blossom screamed, "YOUR SO LUCKY AKIHISA IS UNDERTHERE !"

Bubbles was crying, "HOW CAN WE BE LOSING WE'RE THE GOOD GUYS!"

Buttercup then said, "make the exploding stop! I'll wear skirts for the rest of my life if you just stop the exploding!" when they were about to each the end of the string and explode again a purple Frisbee hit the bow making it move and free the girls.

Buttercup coughed she and asked, "do I have to keep my word?"

In a moment they all turned to see the new powerpuff floating in the air as her weapon returned to her and she said, "Loving Bunny at your service girls!"

the girls gasped and down below Mr. Green held his head in pain with his right hand as he held the war hammer in his left , "Yuuko!... Girlfriend…. First person to care…..Can't fight her!... But have to I am monster…!...ERROR ERROR ERROR!" Green sound emotional!

Buttercup blinked and asked , "What is he a computer!?" Yuuko then slapped her, "HAY! Don't you see it Akihsia is fighting Green because he see's me!"

Blossom put her hands together as her eyes sparkled, "so romantic!'

bubble then said, "that's it keep fighting Akihisa!"

Yuuko then throw her shield Frisbee and said, " Shield boomerang throw!" the shield then flow hitting the hammer and freeing it form green making the shield connect to the hammer end giving it a bigger striking head.

the weapon then flow to Yuuko thanks to the hammer and it almost made her fall over till the other girls grabbed it too, making it grow later and they all dropped it making the hammer end strike the ground letting out a shock wave of White light!

when the shock wave hit Green it knocked him over and returned him to Akihsia as he hit the ground.

the girls weapons then split and returned to them Making them all looked confused.

back in the lab The girls where trying to pull their weapons back together, back into the war hammer! But couldn't.

Blossom then said, "How did Green do that! How does he know more about our weapons then us!"

Akihsia was laying on a table when he woke up making Yuuko who was stilly bunny walk over ot him as he cried, "what have I done! Girls I almost destroy you!"

Yuuko held him, "it's ok we're get through this! I promised not to leave you and I won't! As long as I'm bunny I'll make sure Green won't hurt anyone!"

Akihisa was crying, "How come I remember! Why do I remember being ! Annie doesn't remember being Sedusa Princess doesn't remember being dark princess! How come they are lucky enough to forget and not me?!"

the professor put a hand on his shoulder and said, "We can't be sure Akihisa but as you know you can, we can study you and just maybe find a cure for you Princess and Annie!

Akihsia said, "ok!" he then broke down in tears in Yuuko's arms as she returned to normal and held him and said, "Don't' worry Akihisa we'll get through this together."

to be continued.


	2. The royal yandere!

Yuuko's point of view.

I was walking in Fumizuki Academy. I noticed Akihisa and a ran to him only to gasp and scream when he turned around Skin green hair white and eyes blood red! It was Mr. Green!

I tried to back away but he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me close and said, "your boyfriend lost the war little bunny! I am now forever Mr. Green!"

I was shaking and shivering trying to pull free but my boyfriend's dark side won't let go. He pulled me Closer and put his other hand on my hip I was pale wide eyed and shaking as I tried to push him away.

He won't go away as he smirked and whispered in to my ear, "there is no more Akihisa Yoshi, only Mr. Green!" He then pressed his Green lips against mine making me try and struggle more as my eyes widen.

I screamed into the kiss and found myself sitting up awake in my bed!

It was just a dream. Just a dream, I looked around this guest room, It was normal I was in my pink hoodie and night shorts. I panted and got up I had to go check on Akihisa!

I walked through the lab's halls to Akihisa's room the door was open and he wasn't in I gasped for a moment but then I saw a light on and I got a little scared I ran back to the guest room and put on my powerpuff girl transformation belt in case in need it.

I then walked down stairs to See akihsia I teared up he was crying watching the video of vs Blossom bubbles and buttercup.

He had his head in his hands crying.

Return to third person point of view.

Yuuko ran in and hugged him, " Akihisa!" She held him tight as he hugged her and cried, "I'm a monster!"

Yuuko held him close, "you're not a monster your just sick, We'll find a cure!" Akihisa then cried out, "What if there isn't a cure for !"

Akihisa looked tired there were bags under his eyes as he passed out crying in his girlfriend's arms.

Yuuko looked sadden as she held on to him.

the next morning,

Akihisa was walking with Yuuko in the city he was dressed in black pants and a white shirt, Yuuko was in a pink jacket and purple shorts.

she was holding on To Akihisa's arm's as a limbo pulled up, " and here comes princess!"

A stage exploded out of the limbo with a ridiculous about of frills and maids in costumes like it was going to be a musical number but Akihisa said, " Princess I'm with my girlfriend leave me alone!"

the whole thing then fell apart and princess yelled, "WAIT YOU WEREN'T JUST PLAYING HARD TO GET!" She then screamed and got back into the limbo and drove off.

akihsia then stepped away from Yuuko and rolled his eyes, " She's going to turn into monster form and kidnap me like normal now. This time I deserve it!" in a moment a gaint metal cartoonish claw grabbed him and pulled him up to a flying older monster form princess who was laughing as she flow off with the captured Akihisa.

Yuuko's eyes widen, " THIS IS NORMAL! SHE'S WORST THEN HIMEJI OR MINAMI!" She then ran into an alley and pulled out her compact and transformed into , "Loving Bunny!"

She then flow off after dark Princess and land spotted a large buliding's roof done up with frills white lace and other decorations Akihisa was tied up in a suit and tie gagged and dark princess was I na white version of her outfit holding flowers and a veil.

she then said, "and now I my kiss the groom!" akihsia backed his head away as far as he could crying, and in a moment Princess lips meet Bunny's shield her eyes opened wide in shock.

Yuuko then gave a one inch shield bash to her lips, "YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Princess was sent flying as Yuuko used the edges of her Frisbee shield to cut Akihisa free and she removed his gag and kissed him saying, " No one deserves this!"

Dark princess was knocked over the edge and flow up saying, "NO ONE IS RUINING MY WEDDING!" in a moment large bubbles explode around her knocking her back as she saw bubbles.

Bubbles said, "Aki isn't yours!" She sound mad, a mad bubbles there was something new."

Princesss pulled a massive gun out of her flowers and was about to fire but the gun was pulled out of her hands by a Yoyo wrapping around it and ripping it out of her hands.

Blossom caught the weapon and said, "Akihisa already has a true love! One so pure and strong he can fight the dark aura for her! You leave him alone princesss!"

Buttercup then flow up behind Princess and knocked her in the side of the head with her hammer, "BEGONE! ANTI- YANDERE HAMMER SKULL SMASH!"

Princess was knocked right in to Bunny's shield hitting her face again making her fall.

Princess then stopped the fall and said, "THAT'S IT!" She pulled out a phone and sent a text, " and GOT IT!"

in a moment a helicopter showed up and an amry of humanoid robots with one eye for heads and cartoonish clamps for heads jumped it! Princess then said, " Meet my newly bought army!"

The robots then jet packed at the girls!

Bunny throw her Frisbee shield and said, " shield throw!" it then flow cutting the heads off robots before returning to her and she said, "No one messes with my man!"

Buttercup used her sonic swing to smash a large group of them, " she should ask for a refund!"

Bubble then waved her wand, " Bursting bubbles!" the bubbles explode destroying more!"

Down below it was raining robot parts as the mayor form his limbo said, "CAN'T THIS GIRLS SAVE THE DAY WITH OUT MAKING SUCH A MESSS!?"

Miss bellum then said, " Mr. Mayor I think the girls forgot about the monster!" She then pointed to a flying right past the girls Princess!

The mayor then pulled out a megaphone and said, " GIRL THIS IS THE MAYOR YOUR SO FOCUSED ON THE TIN TOYS YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE MONSTER! THAT IS ALL!"

The girls then turned to see princess flying off having grabbed Akihisa and they yelled, "THAT BITHC!" they were on fire as they flow after her!"

Akihisa was growling trying to get out of Princess arms, " LEAVE ME ALONE I HATE YOU! HATE!" In a moment Akihisa was covered in Black Aura making Princess drop him out of shock.

When Akihisa was Mr. Green he grabbed on to the side of a building stopping his fall, Princess has hearts in her eyes, " Akihisa you are a monster too we are simple meant to be!"

pulled out what looked like a caw on a box and hit a button making it grab princess and he shock it around with his green hand knocking Princess in to things and said, "Mission programmed defeat princess!"

Mr. Green then jumped down as he made the thing holding princess explode ruining her outfit. He then tackled her know with high tech brace knuckles that teased her as he hit her in the face knocking her in to a building. He then spoke with no emotion, " Akihisa and there by me Hate you princess!"

Green then then ran and rapidly unleashes a flurry of punches with his teaser knuckles on princess Making her scream.

The girls then caught up and all screamed!"

Mr. Green then stopped when Princess passed out and returned to normal but black and blue princess.

then backed away, "Mission defeat princess complete! Ending program!" He then passed out and returned to Akihisa to the girl's shock!

Later on the lab.

Bunny said, " He said program ending!" she looked to a scan on Akihisa, and said, " Guys I think is some kind of organic computer!"

Blossom then put a finger on her chin, "that would explain the error message attack he had."

Ken then rose his finger and said, "and now we know the normal trigger an massive amount of negative emotion! Plus it looks like Green when triggered has a mission In in mind, and when it's done he checks out!"

Bubbles looked at a passed out Akihisa, " Poor aki! HE NEEDS HUGS!"

Buttercup shoulder his hammer and said, "Yeah guy had enough problems before green!"

Akihisa then woke up sat up and started crying as bunny ran to hug him, "It's ok I'm here I'm here."

to be continued.

Omake.

Within the darkest corner of Akihisa's mind was using his claws to write out Equations as he said, "this living condition will not do for either of us!"

also used his claws to design something, " this will work when the time is right!" He then smiled, "Oh Akihisa if only you knew what you had in store for you!"


	3. Green is after Mojo!

Mr. Green stood over a beating Bunny holding her by the neck as his showed the claws on his free hand and smiled evilly and slashed her face.

At that moment Akihsia awake panting pale and shaking in his bed holding his head.

Akihisa's point of view.

the nightmare again! the nightmare of Green taking away everyone! Why can't I be lucky enough to live blissfully unaware of the monster living inside of me like Princess and Annie!?

I panted Yuuko she's in danger because of me! Because I couldn't save myself form Mojo! Because I couldn't top green form being born!

I then gasped as I held my right hand it was shaking and then my eyes widen in horror my skin was turning Green! was taking over!

I looked in the mirror as my eyes turned red and my hair turned white, I held my head in pain as the horn appeared I tried to scream but it would come out as my bones and nails fused into the claws, and my teeth sharpened into fang.

I silently screamed as I start to black out I was waiting away my thoughts being replaced by 's!

thoughts of hate and rage, thoughts about Mojo! At that point my cloths changed and I was gone….

I jumped out of this bed and cracked my neck so good to be back out! Now let's see now my mission is clear. I then opened the bed room window and jumped out as I could hear Poochi barking about black z-rays.

I ran outside with my evil smirk as I said in my emotionless voice, "No one can stop evil Mr. Green!"

Point of view change to third person.

Green dashed away quickly where he walked into town people moving away form him as he followed a sense to a bar marked, "Monster bar."

kicked the door open and walked in the other monsters inside screaming in fear as his smirk, "I See my defeat of the original three powerpuffs as giving me quit the reputation."

He then sat down at the bar and said, "Now I know news is buzzing with my beating of princess, She made me bad!" He then emotionlessly told the bar tender, "and one of the thing that enrages me is not getting a free drink, the good real stuff!"

the bartender who was a monster who looks like a multi-eyed squid hand Green a bottle of alcohol form the top shelf " here take the whole bottle the best stuff in the bar!"

smiled as he used his claws to remove the cork and too a drink, "not bad, but not good, but if it's the best in the bar it'll have to do!" he then took a big drink and looked at the gathered monsters, " Now my brethren you must be wonder why I the greatest monster ever would waste my time by coming to a place like this?"

they all were shaking and said, " yes we are whatever you say !"

took a drink and smiled and continued to speak in his emotionless tone, "you see now I woke up to night missed at someone so I followed the smell of black z-rays to this whole in the wall. So I have this announcement I am after the head of Mojo jojo!"

All of them gasp as he drank and finished by pulling out a band and he tapped the bartender with it making the monster double in size making his heat it hit the roof as it's ten squid like tentacles became tipped in different weapons.

Green then removed the band making the monster who was stunned return to normal as he said, "And the reward for Mojo's head is my booster band witch doubles one's black aura doubling one's power, it won't work on me, That would overload it, but on you losers it'll work. Now do we have a deal!"

All the monsters then raced out of the bar saying, "AFTER MOJO!" then took another drink form the bottle and said, "They really are losers aren't they."

Meanwhile the girls where flying over the city looking for Green when they spotted Mojo in his mojorobo screaming, "STINKYPUFF GIRLS HELP MOJO!"

behind him where all the other monsters an army of them making the girls gasp they all had pitch forks and torches saying, "KILL MOJO KILL MOJO!"

Bubbles blinked and said, "What did you do mojo jojo?"

Mojo was crying, "IT wasn't mojo! called a hit on Mojo jojo! Reward dark aura doubling device! Save Mojo! Please you're the heroes you have too!"

Bunny then got in his face and said, "it's your fault is even around!" she sounded pissed off, "Oh how right it would be if you where end by him!"

Blossom crossed her arms and nodded and said, " yeah it would!"

buttercup shoulder her hammer, "After what you did you have this coming!"

bubbles then turned around, "I don't see no monster army!"

Mojo was crying and said, "Mojo don't want to die! Fine if stinky puff girls no help Mojo! Mojo help Mojo!"

the monkey's robot then turned around and charged through the horde of monsters knocking them in to the air and out of the way, he then slapped fuzzy back to the forest, "BEGONE FUZZY!"

Mojo's robot then through a metal ball at the gang green gang that explode trapping them in a slime ball, "right here you belong MOJO!"

Mojo then made his robot's arms spin around slapping away other nameless monsters, " No one stops Mojo jojo…. Other than the smellypuff girls but they stop everyone."

before long Mojo was laughing at he had won, "See no one stopping Mojo!"

at that moment the sound of a burp made Mojo and the girls turn to see green on a building dropping a now empty bottle holding a band and said, " I was hoping to be rid of you Mojo, my creator after all I'm better then you! You are obsolete I guess I'll have to handle you with my plan be!"

pulled out his band and hit a button making it say, "aura lock on! Finger print lock also on!"

in a moment Green jumped at the robot's glass dome and smashed it and put the band on Mojo's neck, saying, " I set it to block the aura your nothing but a normal monkey now!"

then jumped back as Mojo screamed as he tried to rip it off only for there to be a black flash and in a moment where Mojo jojo once stood now a normal monkey, wearing a metal caller stood scratching it's armpit.

The girls all stood wide eyed. then said, "Mission get payback at Mojo complete!"

then returned to Akihisa and passed out.

the next day Akihsia was holding his head in pain, "this is not fair! Green does the drinking and I have to deal with the hangover!"

Yuuko was hugging him and said, "It's ok it's ok Akihisa."

Miyako was dressed in a blue top, blue skirt, with a blue jacket on, she had white stockings and blue shoes and asked, "How could just cure Mojo jojo like that?"

Momoko was in a red hoodie jacket and blue shorts, wearing cowgirl boats and asked, " yeah the professor has been after a cure for years."

Kaoru was in jeans wearing a green tank top and normal shoes and said, "then I think it's safe to say smarter than professor!"

the professor was looking at the normal monkey that was once Mojo and at the caller, "it's not really a cure the scan shows the black aura is there just this Caller is stopping it form working. Form what it sounds like it could also boost it. If only Akihsia could remember how Green made this thing!"

Akihsia held his head and said, "I can barely remember transforming last night thanks to this hangover. Let along how he made that shit!" He held his head in pain and said, " I feels like the FFF are beating me form the inside out!"

Ken then said, " anyone else thing Green Planned on the hangover messing with Akihisa's memory?"

Everyone then blinked stunned before looking at each other unable to denied the claim. The alarm then sound as Akihsia held his head in pain.

the mayor then appeared on screen saying, " girls the gang green gang are making a mess down town!"

Akihsia looked to Yuuko and said, "you have to go you're the hero here!"

Yuuko then nodded and the girls became the powerpuff girls z and flow off.

Akihisa then passed out, as Poochi said, " Poor Akihisa, he has all the answers to our problems he just can't use them for good."

A tear seemed to roll down Akihisa's check in his sleep.

to be continued. 


	4. Sedusa's wedding part one!

Akihisa's point of view.

He was watching the lab destroyed the girls dead and crying over Yuuko's body as walked to me.

He picked me up by the shirt and said without emotion, " I have escaped my plans worked, without you nothing shall stand in my way." His claws then came at my face and I woke up screaming.

I jumped out of bed and ran down the halls I could see my skin turning green like form all the nightmares I made it to Yuuko's room and smiled I could hear her talking to her twin online. My skin slowly returned to normal.

I smiled, the sound of her voice always clamed me! Always took away the negative emotions to trigger the change, Always stopped green's take over.

I listened in as I heard Yuuko say, " It's not that lonely I mean I'm saying with Akihsia's uncle I mean he's right down the hall not that you world care."

I looked down as hideyoshi said, " Why the hell are you living under the same roof as that idiot!?" they never did care. I glow purple for a moment till I heard Yuuko say, " BECAUSE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND AND I LOVE HIM!"

I cried as the glow vanished she loves me! I could hear the evil twin yelling as I knocked on the door and said, " Yuuko can I come in! we almost had a code green."

Hideyoshi I could hear him yelling "STAY AWAY FORM MY SISTER!"

Yuuko I could hear her yell in rage, " I disown you brother!" I saw her open the door the webchat no closed and she hugged him.

She was in tears, " We can't keep having this if seeing and or hear me stops the change, and the nightmares wont' stop we'll just have to share a bed so you don't change in the middle of the night anymore."

I blushed I was about to say something but I was stuttering as she pulled me into her room and said, "But no funny business… unless I say so!" My eyes widen as I turned red.

the old me would have loved this, new me could only think of what could happen if I became Green! But luckily the sight of Yuuko was enough to keep him from coming out.

the next day at Annie's Café, Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako were teasing about me and Yuuko being found cuddling in her bed this morning.

I rolled my eyes as I drank some coffee it didn't matter if I didn't change or not, my sleep was little thanks to the nightmares witch I can only believe is green trying to trigger the change to him so he can do evil!

the girls were talking about something when that Jason guy walked over to me looking at me, I then safe my reflection in my cup of coffee my skin was pale and my eyes had bags underthem, I was a wreck! So I said, "Jason unlike your girlfriend I'm not lucky enough to forget my time as the other guy."

Jason gasped and hand me another cup of coffee and said, " this one is on me, I'm sorry dude." I then finished the first cup and started on the new one.

I then heard Momoko asking where Annie was.

point of view change to third person.

Jason blinked, " right she should be back form getting the mail, I'll go check!" he then went outside and screamed!

Making everyone else who knew about Sedusa run out side to see mail lying on the ground and an open envelope in Jason's hand as he read it, " here is a free sample of our knew blush…SOMEONE CALL THE POWERPUFF GIRLS SEDUSA IS ON THE LOSE!" He then ran inside screaming like a made man!

right past the girls and Akihisa.

The girls all looked at eachother's and ran behind the building to change, and form behind the building there was four different colored light and the powerpuff girls flow out.

Akihsia then drank some coffee and said, " Well now this took a quick turn…. Like normal. What is this a magic girl anime?" He then found himself grabbed by a tentacle made of hair I then turned to see Sedusa holding Jason and me.

Akihsia rolled his eyes and said, "you know what everyone kidnaps me I'm used to this shit! Just don't try to force me to marry you like princess."

Sedusa laughed, " please you're going to be the best man at me and Jason's wedding."

Jason yelled as Akihsia said, " I know how you feel brother but at least yours is your girlfriend under the monster skin, and besides I'm sure the power puffs will…" He then stopped when he saw a second Sedusa run out from behind the building making his eyes widen! " What the hell?"

Sedusa laughed and said, " I found using jewels cloths and make up I can make almost perfect golem copies of myself they'll keep those girls busy" She then walked off humming the wedding march as she took the boys along.

Akihisa looked to his stomach said, "Oh now you don't want to come out! Green skinned bastard!"

Meanwhile half way across down.

Bunny was using her shield to block a hair spear strike against what looked like Sedusa, " Why she just destroying I thought she likes to steal jewelry and cloths?"

Bubbles fired off a sticky bubble witch popped over sedusa making her hair stick together, " and she's not talking like normal. Something is funny and not in the good way."

Blossom then throw her Yo-yo, " string snare!" the yoyo then wrapped around Sedusa making sure she couldn't move as she said, "yeah what's going on!"

Buttercup then hit the sedusa on the head making her turn into a pile of makeup, jewelry and cloths making her blink, "what the?"

Bunny gasped, "She's making clones!"

a news cast then came on the jumbotron what looked like sedusa was stealing jewelry form the mall, and another one was wrecking a fashion show for the cloths, Another one was destroying a football field, and a fourth one was just destroying random stuff.

Bubbles gasped, "Witch Sedusa is the real one?"

Blossom then said, " we'll just have to split up! I'll take the mall!" She then flew off.

Bubbles then flow off, " fashion show here I come!"

Buttercup then flow off, " No one stops sports on my watch!"

bunny then looked around before flying off, " I guess that leaves random destruction!"

meanwhile with Blossom She was avoiding thrown gem stones form her sedusa who was laughing, "Ok you are making sounds but are you the real thing!?"

the sedusa just laughed till she ran out of gem stones to throw and tried to run off but Blosom throw her Yoyo hitting it in the head hard enough to make it fall apart in to jewelry make up and cloths.

Blossom put her hands on her hips, " really! Another clone! WHERE THE HELL IS ANNIE!?" She then flow off again.

Elsewhere

Bubbles was using capture bubbles to safely catch the cloths as the floor was covered in mud and sedusa was on the rafters throwing them down.

Bubbles was screaming as she kept catching them, " HAVE YOU NO REPSECT!"

the sedusa then said, "I love Jason!" This made the blue powerpuff growled, " I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! YOU BROKEN RECORD THAT CAN'T POSSIBLE BE THE REAL THING!"

the sedusa then ran out of cloths and jumped form the rafter exploding in to tacky cloths, cheap make up and knock off jewelry.

bubbles then waved her wand making bubbles burst out in a swarm cleaning the place up, " there all clean now the show can continue! And why so many clones!"

at that moment downtown.

Bunny was blocking punches and kicks with her shield as the sedusa won't talk, "You're a clone aren't you?"

The sedusa just stuck out her left leg gave a rapid spin that made her mini vortex that pulled bunny in close where she got a high heel pick to the face, knocking the purple powerpuff girl away in to a wall.

bunny went through it making the building fall down on top of her as she bust out form the ruble growling and said, "All I want to do was take my boyfriend's mind off his problems but no some bitch just couldn't let that happen, now instead of making out with the man I love I'm fighting you!"

Bunny then angrily through her Frisbee shield making it catch fire, "fire shield throw!"

the vortex of the Sedusa pulled the shield in close where it hit her making her burst into a flaming vortex before falling apart in to now burning cloths melting jewelry and on fire make up.

the shield returned to Bunny and went out and she flow off growling as she fixed her hair, "my hair is so dirty! I just washed it you bitch!"

and in battle with the last sedusa was buttercup who's hammer strikes were being blocked by Sedusa.

her sedusa was blocking the hammer strikes with her shoes heels as she jumped around like she was dance to counter Buttercups quick swings.

Buttercup, "HOLD STILL!" Sedusa then said, " I hate sports!" Buttercup screamed, "I HEARD YOU ALREADY!"

The sedusa then land on the point of her heel making her lose her footing as Buttercup smashed her with her hammer making the thing turn in to cloths, make up, and jewelry.

Buttercup growled, " I don't know what's worst this being a clone or the fact I only one because it freaking tripped!"

the green powerpuff then flow off as the girls all meet in midair and said, "Mine was a clone! At the same time!"

all four then said at once, "Wait then where is the real one?"

Meanwhile Akihsia was tied up in a tuxedo same as Jason and sedusa was spinning around earing a veil and a white version of her normal outfit.

Akihsia rolled his eyes, "the bad guy better not win here!"

the worlds to be continued then rolled on to screen making Akihisa's eyes widen, " Really a to parter!"

Jason then said, "Wait what?"

Akihsia looked to the to be continue sigh and said, " Nothing I think my sleep lose has me hallucinating I see the worlds to be continued,"


	5. wedding of Sedusa part two!

In the air the girls where talking on Blossom's compact to poochi, ken and professor.

Blossom said, " What do you mean you can't find sedusa?"

Ken then said, " we can't she is hiding her z-rays behind bad perfume again! so Poochi can't detect it and is clearly hiding some place where it would blend into the background. She's learned from her mistake the first time around."

the professor then said, "And the fact she gained new powers shows something is upping the Z-ray's of the monsters. I hate to say it but I think it might have to do with ."

Bubbles blinked and said, " How could Akihisa behind the monsters getting stronger?"

Buttercup then shouldered her hammer, "bubbles, was made form him's aura. Him is where the rays came from. Mr. Green is basically Him reincarnated."

Bunny looked scared as he said, "So the idea of being around Akihisa could make a monster stronger makes sense…. My poor boyfriend he's become walking monster power booster!" she was shaking before she said, " Wait people reported Sedusa capturing Akihisa! WHAT IF HE TURNS INTO GREEN!?"

The professor looked scared and growled, "Dam you Mojo! Guys you need to figure out where she's hiding!"

poochi then said, "the two smelliest places are the warehouse across the street from the dump or that perfume factory that closed because it only made horrible smelling ones, and I don't think Sedusa would go with garbage smell!"

the girls they nodded as Blossom picked up her compact, as they flow off.

meanwhile in a ware house Jason was bending his head away from sedusa's lips, " why did I think hiding you form Annie was a good idea!" He then fell back words and tried to scrawl away only for sedusa's hair to grab him.

Sedusa then said, "your mine now Jason! And till death do us part"

Akihisa was watching as his eye twitched. As his dark aura came up, " LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU ARE FAKE! EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! YOU AREN'T EVEN REAL YOUR JUST ANNIE'S INSERCURITIES COME TO LIFE! YOUR JUST ANNIES NIGHTMARE!"

Sedusa dropped Jason as she growled, " HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!

Akihisa then laughed insanely and said, "but it's true that's why he loves Annie She's a real person, not a pretend demon!" In a moment an enraged Sedusa tried to slap him with a hair tentacle as she yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Only for the hair to be forced away by Akihsia dark aura in a moment it covered him and where a trapped akihsia a free now stood.

Sedusa backed away shaking remembering the green face, "you're the guy! Who beat the powerpuff girls alone!"

cracked his neck as he looked at a shocked and shaking Jason, he spoke with out emotion as always, " why yes I am! I Am the boy's insecurities brought to life by Him's aura. I am just a fake as you are sadly. But mission defeat Sedusa will be complete!"

then jumped, at her and Sedusa made her hair tentacles became spike tipped as she rapidly slashed them to try and hit him. Only for green to move his body in the air to avoid most of them but grab one.

So when the hair returned it pulled Green close where he delivered a two legged kick right to her face knocking her down.

As she fell over two foot prints now on her face jumped off her in a back flip to land before her as he clapped. " What a stupid tactic rapid force only an idiot would be done in by such a tactic sedusa! You clearly are Annie's opposite as Annie is a smart girl, not a dumb ass bitch!"

Sedusa got up and roared as she charged and tried to kick him only for him to pull out a shield form his cape to block the kick, the metal shield then shocked her making her twitch as she was shocked.

when she fell over her hair had bene shocked into an afro and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make it change shape, "YOU MADE ME UGLY!"

then throw away the shield and said, " no I disarmed you. You were always ugly, Jason would agree if he wasn't too scared to speak up watching our monster fight."

Sedusa then tried to kick him only for Green to grab the leg midkick and spin it making her spin and fall face first on the ground.

She growled as she got up and tried to charge again only for Green to move out of the way avoiding all of her punches and kicks.

then said, " My being here is a waste of my time. Fighting such a lowly beast that things it's a girl."

Sedusa was crying as she tried to fight as said, "we monster halfs are brought out by the mental problems we try to hide. The boy's abuse by his teachers fellow class mates and sisters."

Jason turned his head sharply to look at green " you mean his sister tried too…" Green cut her off and said, " yes."

Sedusa was stunned Green kicked her through a wall revealing an old factor behind the wall. "And you Sedusa are born and breed by Annie's belief she isn't pretty, that Jason couldn't really love a plain Jane like her."

Jason cried, "Annie you know that's not true I love you and no one else! Please come back to me! I want to marry you I've been trying to ask but I couldn't!"

At that point the powerpuffs arrived through the roof to see a beaten Sedusa on the floor crying black z-ray tears as she slowly turned back into Annie, who was crying on the floor.

Everyone was stunned as the black aura left Annie and went to smiled, as he said, "the demon has been exercised. No more Sedusa Mission complete."

then fell over as he returned to being Akihisa. As buttercup untied Jason he ran to Annie and held her.

Jason cried, " It's ok Annie I'm here!" Annie said, " I remember it All of the things I did as her!" Jason held her close and kissed her, " It's ok she's gone! Please marry me!"

Annie smiled and as she cried she said, " yes" and kissed him. The couple then held each other close happily crying.

Bubbles was stunned as Bunny picked up a downed Akihisa. " Why did The aura leave and why did it go to Akihisa."

Blossom then said, " he said the demon was exercised I think what ever made Annie's aura make her sedusa is gone so there was nothing negative for it to feed on so it left as it couldn't live in her anymore. As for Akihisa remember what we said about basically being you know who reborn."

Bunny then held Akihisa and cried, "NO NO NO! he can't be him! He can't be! He's too nice!"

Meanwhile within Akihisa's mind, Akihisa's point of view.

I stood in a copy of the class 2-f class room facing who was walking around me, "so this is what you look like, you look worst then I thought you need some sleep man."

I growled, "What do you want!" I yelled at it I'm yelling at .

Green laughed at me and said, "you still don't understand what Mojo did to us? What he made us! I was always part of her in the back of your mind buried by that happy fool mask you use to wear. The Z-rays just gave me to power to come out, my dear …. Well were twin souls sharing a boy so brother sounds right."

I growled, "YOUR NOT MY BROTHER AND YOU DON'T HAVE A SOUL!"

Green then pulled out a black orb and said, " But I do have a soul, while a second hand one, this is Him's soul connect to his aura now within our shared body, My dear brother we are no longer Akihisa Yoshi. We are Him reborn."

I backed away, "NO NO I'M ME! I'M ME NOT SOME FREAKY DEMON!" I was in tears as Green summoned a smaller ball and put it in the larger one, " and now I've added sedusa's aura to ours making him's soul stronger."

He got closer to me and said, " I know it's said I'm not truly real, and you're not you anymore brother but We're him now No if ands or butts. So long as his soul beats in our chest we are him. But if it were to be removed..."

I backed away and yelled, "SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I then woke up panting in the lab shiver Yuuko ran to hug me and I cried what if he's right… No I'm not him! I'm not him! I'm Akihisa! I saw she was crying just as much as me.

Return to third person point of view

in Fumizuki hideyoshi was talking with the group.

Himeji growled, "HOW DARE HE GET A GIRLFRIEND!" Minami was roaring in rage screaming in german.  
Kouta and Yuuji didn't seem to care.

Kubo walked by adjusted his glass as he said, "You two bitchs love means making sure the one you love is happen even if it's not with you! I love akihsia so if he's happy I'm happy! Even though it isn't for me!"

Kubo then walked by all high and mighty.

Miharu spotted Minami's raging and looked down and sighed as she walked away, "So my honey really is a bitch… I guess I was kidding myself to hide my pain."

She looked down sadly as she saw a sigh up sheet for a transfer to new Townsville and she sighed her name on it, "Might as well go see my only beast friend again."

Miharu's point of view.

My name's Miharu not many people know this but before he left me and Akihisa became best friends after I saw how his sister treats him one day. Let's just say my dad and his sister are made from the same mold.

I guess that's why I hated men for so long I figured they were all monsters like my dad but after seeing a woman be just as big of a monster I realized evil is evil, not based on what your gender is.

So I let go of that hate and went talk to the only person who could understand my pain while we didn't hang out in public he was and is my best friend, something else a secret as if word got out Akihisa was hanging out with a girl and well I noticed some boy running form the FFF because he went to the park with his best friend who was a girl.

and I didn't want my best friend to be like that guy. We close enough he told me about Yuuko and what's going on in new Townsville. My bestfriend needs me!"

return to third person point of view.

Later on Akihsia and Yuuko where web chatting with Miharu, Akihsia rubbed his eyes and said, "you sure you want to come here Miharu it's a mess I have so much black aura it's making things worst." 

Yuuko then said, " yeah I think you're better off where you're at."

Miharu then said, "Everyone even the teachers are saying your dumber then Akihisa for dating him. I can no longer kid myself into thinking Minami is the one for me, a train of thought that stopped me form leaving in the first place. And the only one who I can talk to his Kubo I'm coming to help you guys weather you like it or not!."

Akihisa smiled and said, "glad to know I have one old friend in my corner."

Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako all ran and said, "And you have three new ones."

To be continued 


	6. fuzzy enraged!

Momoko, Kaoru, Miyako and Yuuko where in the lab looking confused as Akihisa was laying in a scanner and the professor was dressed as a priest reading how to perform an exordium for dummies.

Ken was like wise dressed like a priest reading form his own copy of the book, "let's hope this works.

Kaoru's right eye twitched, "what are we looking at here?"

Ken then cleared his throat and said, " showed evil split personalities can be exorcised from the host if the emotions they feed on are removed."

Miyako blinked and said, "So you're doing a parody of guy possessed movie here? Really?"

Momoko crossed her arms, "looks like it."

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "and how is this going?"

Akihisa then said, "All that's happen is I throw up once. Witch just takes the parody to the next level. So I would get out of here before my head spins around."

The girls then heard there Belt's beep as Poochi said, "I would say black z-rays but I think the belt detectors beat me to the bark."

Meanwhile.

Miharu was riding a train into new Townsville looking out the window sadly.

Miharu's point of view, "

New Townsville Home to real life magic girls, But does it make me happy? The answer a big fat stinking no? why am I not happy about seeing real life magic girls you may ask? Simple my best friend is one of the bad guys! I frowned he's dating a magic girl and can't enjoy it because he's a were-bad guy.

I growled at it, having to fight against his girlfriend! ""IT'S NOT RIGHT!" I growled, one of my biggest dreams real life magic girls has been turned into a sick ever waking nightmare for my best and only friend! I saw people looking at me after I yelled out loud, I didn't care. I need to vent this rage I feel for what has happened to Akihisa.

I was then shaking form my thoughts as the train stopped and shook making me fall off my seat! As I got up I saw a pink furred thing smacking the front of the train saying, "NO MORE PEOPLE COMING IN TO MY HOUSE Y'ALL!"

I blinked and said, "Monster attack? That means powerpuff girls…. And I'm not happy about it either!" I sound pissed that cute girls in skirts where coming, and I was i'm not interesting in checking out the single powerpuffs I want to check on my best friend!

I then screamed as loud as I could to the heaven's above , " I JUST WANT TO CHECK ON MY SICK FRIEND!" I growled My best friend in trouble and pain and I'm stuck here dealing with bull shit! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Return to third person point of view.

in a moment Fuzzy's hand was grabbed by Blossom's Yoyo making him turn around to see the powerpuff girls.

Blossom throw Fuzzy away from the tracks with her yoyo as she made it return to her, "How dare you mess with a train!"

Buttercup then flow down and tried to hit him with her hammer saying, "but it is impressive based on the brute force need to make one stop on a dime like that."

Fuzzy then stopped the hammer with his left palm and said, "why thank you kindly powerpuff, that means a lot!" one right Hook later Buttercup was knocked back into the air.

Bubbles waved her wand, "bursting bubbles!" the swarm of bubbles then exploded around fuzzy, but he walked out unaffected saying " well now what is going on here now? Have the powerpuff gotten soft!"

In a moment Bunny's shield hit him in the nose knocking him over and as it returned to it's owner, "No you've all gotten stronger! You're so lucky we don't know how to do that war hammer shit!"

Fuzzy then said, " Now now girly langue!" he then pulled out his banjo and played a horrible loud song making everyone hold their ears and screamed in pain.

Fuzzy kept playing and said, " Oh this is how I beat the powerpuff this is how I beat the powerpuffs with the power of the banjo!"

meanwhile on top of the train was Miharu was just fine, " I never though this ear plugs I use to make it through all the crazy at Fumizuki have another use!"

She got up on the train and reached in to her bag, pulling out nail clipper, " I must be crazy, But no one hurts my best friend or his girlfriend." She then climbed off and ran up to fuzzy and before the monster could look confused. "Snip"

Fuzzy's eyes widen as Miharu snipped all his banjo string with the nail clippers making his fur turn red as it spiked up and he roared, " NOW YOU LISTEN HERE LADY THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY FOR THAT SHIT!"

Miharu backed away in fear as buttercup came in and said, "Megaton swing!" she then smashed Fuzzy right in the nose but it didn't affect him and she said, " well that's not good!"

Miharu turned to run screaming as Fuzzy dropped to four legs and chased her like a wild animal roaring she removed her ear plugs and start crying, "I just want to check on my friend! I didn't want to be chased by a monster!"

Fuzzy roared and barked he wasn't getting any closer to the crying Miharu.

Bunny looked at this and said, "Fuzzy is moving at snail speed. I think he got so mad he went to a powered up form that's all might no speed so he can't really use it because he can't hit anyone."

Blossom gasped, remembering something "Just like In another series ending in a Z. This is perfect he is chasing the girl so let's use it!" She swooped down and picked up Miharu.

As she flow away she saw Fuzzy following and smiled "Come on girls let's wear out fuzz ball!"

The girls all flow together.

Bunny looked to Miharu and said, " Hi miharu." She waved Miharu looked confused and asked, " how do you know my name?"

Bunny blinked and said, "It's me Yuuko? I mean how do people not know that I mean it's not like any of us are wearing mask?"

Miharu's eyes widen as she said, " yeah how did I not see that till now?"

buttercup then said, "Honestly I think it's just the unspoken rule of the magic girl. No mask yet no one figures it out."

Bubbles then said, "Identity protection is a super power got it!"

the girls then flow Miharu all over the city her smiling wide form the thrill as Blossom hand her to buttercup who held her bridal style.

the green powerpuff looked down, " he's not looking like he's going to crap out any time soon?"

Miharu then yelled, "PASS OUT ALREADY I WANT TO CHECK ON AKIHISA!"

Bubbles then Took Miharu and wonder out loud , " yeah I wonder how the plan to exercise Mr. Green's going?"

Bunny then took her holding Miharu as she gave a barrel roll in the air making Miharu let out a thrilled screamed as she said, "probably not good, but at least we're trying something finally!"

Blossom looked back, "Look Fuzzy is starting to pant!" Blossom then took Miharu and flow around in a circle with her once making Fuzzy rub in a circle took making the guy look dizzy as he continued to follow them.

Buttercup took back Miharu and said, "Hay fuzzy Jump for it!" She then dived before going back up making Fuzzy jump at air angrily.

Bubbles then took Miharu and set her down on top of a building, " hay up here!"

Miharu was going to scream but Bubbles put a hand over her mouth, "Relax I'll fly off when he gets here this is just to tire him out!"

as Fuzzy start to climb with his now clawed Fingers bunny flow down and hugged Miharu form behind, "it's my turn when he gets here!"

as soon as a now panting Fuzzy made it up Bunny flow off with Miharu making him jump off the side of the building after them and fall to the ground where fuzzy finally passed out.

watching form his office window was the myaor" the girls saved the day with minimum damage miss bellum I must be dreaming.

miss bellum was equally stunned as she said, " no you're not."

later at the lab, the girls were flying Miharu to the front door.

but when they opened it they all gasped and screamed, the lab was covered in green slime that smelled like rotting meat!

Poochi the professor and ken where passed out covered in slime and Akihisa had a clothesline clip over his nose as he mopped, " The score is still us one, green all the rest! All this did was piss him off."

Miharu held her nose and said, "it smells as bad as Himeji's cooking tastes!" She was green, "that's so gross! Someone call who's ever job it is to clean up large messes!"

Bunny then crossed her arms, " I Think that's what we do…. Oh no!"

Buttercup was greener then her outfit as she jumped In shock, " No no!"

Bubbles was crying water falls of tears, " please say it isn't so!"

Blossom was backing away, " this isn't in the super hero job description!"

Akihsia hand all four powerpuff girls mops and said, " oh yes. help out! and sorry."

to be continued.


	7. Mr Green vs the Gang green gang!

In a run down building Ace was talking to his gang as he threw down a newspaper, "Powerpuff girls to attend ribbon cutting to new town hall with professor and Ken Utonium !"

Ivy then said, " so what boss?"

Big Billy was eating a chicken leg , " Yeah so what?"

Gruber just drooled as he sat on a couch while Lil' Arturo ran around saying, "don't see it means the lab will be complete unguarded so we can get the chimerical Z to power boost ourselves.

Ace smiled and said, "finally one of you guys see my master plan Mr. Green Made our color hot now we have to keep this shit hot!" He then laughed.

Meanwhile at the lab Miharu was dusting as Akihsia was sitting down drinking coffee to stay awake. " I have to stay awake and calm. I sleep I have nightmare sense Yuuko isn't here and I become green! I get negative I still go green!"

Akihsia held his head for a moment his black aura was visible around him and Miharu put on some classic music making the black aura go away, " Stay calm beast buddy we don't need no !"

Akihisa moment of calming down won't last as an alarm sound and a monitor outside showed big Billy with his gang smashing on the front door and Akihisa's eyes twitched.

Miharu jumped and looked to Akihisa and said, "Oh boy they are all green! This is tempting fate!"

in a moment Big Billy smashed open the door and as the gang green gang ran in Ace grabbed Miharu and held a knife to her neck he had clearly trade up form throwing cards. And he said, " Ok bag eyes Show us to the chemical z and the ginger haired cutie lives!"

Ace then licked her neck making her scream and Akihsia jump up growling as he said, " Fine follow me!"

Akihisa's point of view.

I growled as I walked showing the gang green gang to the chemical z storage area. My black aura was flashing! I was so enraged but I was holding Green back! If I change it could hurt Miharu!"

I held my side as I felt pain, I could hear them yelling, " Keep it moving!" I kept moving fighting teeth and nail to keep Green under wraps I made it to a door with a codepad controlling the lock, "Let my friend go and I'll give you the code!"

I then growled as I saw Ace throw Miharu to the floor she hit her head against the wall making her fall and hold her head his knife was now at my neck as he grabbed my shirt, "WHAT'S THE CODE BOY!"

I then typed in the code as I said, " 16,16,7, 26" the door then opened as he threw me to the ground I fell with a hard fall as the gang green gang ran into the room, I then let go.

I felt my mind drift as my skin turned green and my hair whitened as my cloths changed my one as action as myself was to say, " I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Miharu my friend!" I saw her cry as I was gone.

…. I jumped up and said, "Mr. Green has arrived!" I cracked my neck how the hell could that fool have held me in for so long I will never know!

I then Saw the gang green gang turn to look at me stunned as I laughed, they looked confused and stunned to see me unable to piece together how they had summoned me, as I laughed I spoke without emotion. " Why now five of my color…. I don't like it!"

Ace then cut open a drum and said, " Listen Sir. Green we have the chemical we can all get stronger and beat up the power puffs like you did before number four showed up. So how about it? I'll make you the new leader?

I looked back to see a crying Miharu on the ground I growled the Boys emotions I could feel them and I growled as I turned around and spotted Ace Drinking some of the chemicals and he breath out making ice form and he smiled.

I could see the other gang green gang members doing the same thing big Billy appeared to have had his skin turned to green stone. Ivy was now stretching, Grubber let out a sonic burp, and Arturo was now moving faster.

I then clapped, " Now it'll be a challenge!" I then punched Ace out a wall making the rest charge at me!

I grabbed Ivy's rubber arms and tied them into a knot before throwing her around making her knock out Arturo so is to tell where he'll be!

I then jumped to the roof to avoid a sonic burp before jumping down and landing on grubber and striking his neck at a pressure point, knocking him out.

I sensed Big billy charging at me from behind by the way the floor was shaking and I throw him over my shoulder sending him out of the room as I said, " you are all idiots! You ingested the Z not send it to your aura your power up will only last as long as your bodies are digesting it! This are all short lasting power ups. Why would I work with a group of idiots this large!"

I then jumped out side to see Ace who breath ice as he said, "It just has to last till we beat the powerpuff girls z!"

My feet where frozen and big billy got up and charged again so form my cape I pulled out a three fingered robotic right hand and punched him in the head making a massive amount of lighting strike big Billy in the head I smiled evilly as he passed out.

I then used the gauntlet to smash the ice and walked to ace as I throw away the weapon and pulled out a gun and when I pulled the trigger a jet of flame came out heading for ace!

Ace jumped back trying to his use his powers but I kept melting it, and before long he held his stomach and I said, "your bodies are already finishing digesting chemical z it's all over!"

Ace fell over in pain holding his stomach his skin flashing between normal skin tone and green, "strange it looks like ingestion does mess with the aura. Anyway mission stop gang green gang complete!"

I then shut down.

Return to third person point of view.

at the new town hall the girls where cutting the ribbon buttercup and bunny holding the right side of the oversized scissors with blossom and bubbles holding the left side.

With the cutting down the girls then waved and said, " Now bye!"

they then flow over to the lab to see in the yard a no longer green gang green gang and they looked confused.

Miharu was holding an ice bag on her head, " they drank the chemical z got new powers then Akihsia became green and beat them up, then when the Z they drank came out looks like so did most of their auras."  
Buttercup then blinked and said, " Wait you mean …. Gross!"

Bubbles stuck her tongue out, "so yucky!"

blossom then blinked and said, "why have things been gross lately?"

bunny then blinked and said, "Wait if drink the chemical makes the aura go down the toilet couldn't that work for akihsia?"

Akihisa's walked out in a hat and said, " I though the same thing and tried it. And this only worked for them because they had so little to start with as for me!" he then removed his hat to show he had Green's white hair.

He was crying anime tears as the girls gasp and he said, "I My hair! I'm too young to be grey!"

Bunny ran over and hugged him and said, " It's ok Akihisa It looks kind of nice! We'll find a way to save you from green! I swear it on my honor as a powerpuff girl!"

Blossom and the other girls all ran over and hugged akihsia, " we promise too!"

Miharu joined the mass hugging of Akihsia and said, " I'm not a powerpuff girl but I will do my best!"

Akihisa then cried into the hug happily as he said, "thanks for caring girls."

Meanwhile else where

What looked like a doll of him was on the ground, and it was soon picked up by a three fingered red skinned hand.

the hand belonged to a red skinned man with horns an open redcoat with pink fur trim. Black pants and black boats, he was holding a pitch fork in his free hand the pitch fork was made of black aura.

He touched the doll with the pitch fork making a ghostly image of him's face appear.

Him said, "So someone finds my body and wait…. Son!?"

the red skinned man then said, " why yes father I Him. Jr. has returned! Let's go see how this powerpuff girls face me!" He then removed his pitch fork making him return to being trapped in the doll that was once his body.

Jr. Then pocketed the thing and span around as he teleported to the top of a building, " hello new Townsville let's see how you handle the sequel! But before I show myself I want to have some fun with this guy!"

Jr. then glow some black dust and said, "go to Akira Yoshi make her come to see her brother. Oh this will be gun!"

Jr. then laughed evilly. As he said, "Oh I am evil aren't I! So much more then my sister. If anyone gets that fan comic reference good for you!"

to be continued. 


	8. Sibling Reunion!

The next morning in New Townsville.

Mr. Green was laughing evil as a he pilot a robot it looked like Mojo's robojojo but repainted solid green.

Buttercup went to smash it with her hammer only for the Robot to block it with its hand then push her away into a building.

As she dug herself free Buttercup asked, " was this thing always this strong when it was mojo's?

Bubbles watched as her bursting bubbles attack did nothing, " I Think Green upgrade the thing!"

Blossom tried to strike the glass dome with her Yoyo only for the yoyo to hit the glass and bounce off hitting her in the face with enough force to make her spin around in the air for a little while.

Once she stopped she rubbed the bruise on her forehead and looked green as she said, " he sure did !"

Bunny then throw her shield and said, "Shield saw throw!" The shield then hit the robot's hand cutting it off before returning to her and said, " Wait why did that work when you girls attacks didn't?"

In the lab Ken jumped up as he said, " Girls I got it! It's like when Green couldn't hurt bunny, nothing green has can hurt her thanks to Akihisa!"

behind him Miharu said " well it's romantic! Akihisa life has control over the monster."

the professor then said, " agreed but what even triggered this change?"

Poochi watched as the girls shoot a thumbs up showing the message made it through as he said, " He got a message his sister was going to see him. Enough said."

The professor then said, " Understood, But right now I say Green's track record of only one lost is what we need to worry about." As he said that he was cleaning some kind of laser rifle that had for akira written on it.

Meanwhile back at the battle.

Bunny smiled as the girls flow beside her, " remember He can't hurt me! Akihisa won't let him!" At that moment the robot's last hand grabbed her and Green said, " I can't hurt you but that doesn't mean I can't trap you!"

the hand then explode into a pile of harden slime making Bunny fall to the ground the only part of here free was her head and Green watched her struggle and said, " Don't bother the thing absorbs Z-rays it'll decompose freeing you within an hour."

He smashed right though the machine's glass dome as he jumped out of the now handless robot cockpit and kissed Bunny's on the lips making her eyes widen as Green said, " love you! Bunny!" his emotionless tone only made that sound creepy.

He then jumped over her on to a building as Buttercup tried to smash him again only for him to grab the hammer and pull it form her then use it to smash buttercup into the ground.

While buttercup made a nice impact creator, Green use Sonic sing to fire blast at Bubbles and Blossom making them fly as quickly as they could to avoid the attacks.

Blossom was shaking, " I'm having flash backs to the war hammer!"

then rolled his eyes, " as much as I wish to reform the war hammer to defeat you girls I don't have the time I have a train to catch!" He then jumped off the building and ran holding the hammer out with one hand.

Buttercup then flow out of the whole on fire, " GIVE ME BACK MY HAMMER!" She then flow after him a lot faster than blossom and Bubbles.

Bunny was still stuck and grumbled as she said, " My nose itches! Just great!"

Meanwhile while he ran Green was avoiding Buttercups fist and gave a quick spin knocking her away with her own hammer. The green powerpuff was knocked back away from him.

Green then looked back at blossom and Bubbles " Girls do stop your embarrassing yourselves, my weakness is no longer with you, you no longer have your shield no pun intended."

He soon jumped to the train station stairs running underground laughing evilly with an emotionless tone as Blossom and bubbles flow after him

Green just through the hammer at bubbles hitting her in the face knocking her out! So he said, " then there was one!"

then stopped at a terminal making people run he stood like he was waiting for a train, he even pulled out a pocket watch form his cape to check the time, " why do this things always run late?"

Blossom's yoyo then came close to hitting him in the face but he blocked it with the pocket watch as he said, "Blossom this is just shameful look around I've taken down your backup. It's just me and you. And your holding back thanks to who's under this monstrous outside!"

Blossom growled and said, " that's why I can't let you do anything evil!" She then wind up for another Yoyo attack only for a boxing glove on a spring to hit her in the face knocking her out.

then dropped the spring load boxing glove as he said, " A bit slap stick but it worked. I beat all four powerpuff girls. Now then oh look here comes the train!"

He then hide behind a pillar , so no one saw him till they got off, As soon as akira got off he jumped out and pinned Akira to a wall as everyone ran In fear leaving Green and his sister alone she was panicked.

akira was shaking " What do you want form me monster?"

Green laughed and said, "Monster that's not a very nice thing to say when we're reunited sister dear." Akira then paled, and was shaking , "No"

then grabbed her by the neck and said, "why yes! All the abuse and harm done to me by a school, and mostly by you miss bad touch sister is now out and about making me a monster!"

Akira was about to say something but Green slapped her across the face, "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BTICH I DON'T WANT TO GOT DAM HEAR IT! You have no idea what you've done to me!" unlike most times when he spoke Green was showing Emotion here, he was shocking rage!

Green growled as he said, " you have no idea my pain but you will!" his aura then glow as some traveled to Akira. He then jumped back.

in a moment Akira turned into a large green bat and flow out of the subway screaming as then said, " Now you are monster on the outside as well!"

in a moment faint as he became Akihisa once more his mission complete.

At the entrance Bubbles was getting up as she saw the bat and buttercup flying to get her hammer back.

Bubbles hand the hammer to her, " ok now we need Blossom!"

Blossom then flow up carrying akihsia, " Looks like Green pulled a him and Made Akira into a monster." She sound sadly as bubbles and buttercup looked at the passed out Akihisa and said, " oh no."

in the skies above the city the Bat monster that was once Akira was screaming sending out sonic screams that where knocking down buildings but before long a purple frishbee shield hit her in the face.

It then returned to a now Freed Bunny and said, " Hay no one wrecks this town and gets away with it…. Accept maybe us we do cause a lot of damage now that I think about it!"

in a moment blossom flow up, " Yuuko the things Akira!"

Buttercup was holding Akihisa, " your boyfriend pulled a him and made a monster!"

Bunny gasped and said, " Oh no! No!" she was in tears, " he can't be like him! He can't!"

Bubbles then looked at bat monster and sent out a bubble that flow into it's mouth holding it open so it couldn't scream.

the bat couldn't close its mouth to pop the bubbles no matter how much it struggled to do so. Bubbles then trapped it in a large bubble before putting her wand to the bubble and blowing on it.

in a moment the bubble was filled with thousands of bubbles that where turning black as did the big one.

Bubbles then watched the now so black you could see inside of it bubble with her want revealing thousands of black bubbles that where popping and a now human again Akira.

Bubbles then caught her and said, " It pains me to have to save someone like you Akira! In fact I wish I could let you suffer and still be a hero!"

Akira was passed out so she didn't hear those hateful words coming from bubbles as said powerpuff land and set her down and said, "Bitch!"

Buttercup then gasped and said, " and bubbles curses!

in moments akira woke up and tried to stand up only for all four powerpuff girls to point there weapons at her. She looked to Akihsia being held by bunny like she was protecting him as the purple powerpuff said, " GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS TOWN!"

Bubbles then said, " We're the powerpuff girls Z we protect people form evil! And someone who would do that to their family is as evil as it gets! SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR TOWN BEFORE I SMASH YOUR GOT DAM SKULL IN!"

Buttercup gasped and said, " Hay! The get the fuck out or skull smash was my line!"

Blossom was stunned and said, " that goes double for me!"

Akira then got up and left back to the train station raising her hand to flip the powerpuff girls off as she left saying, " go fuck yourselves bitches!"

the girls then flow back to the lab.

Later on Yuuko was running her hand through a passed out Akihisa's now white hair as he laid on a table asking, " How could this happen to him?"

Momoko was crying and said, " How could Akihsia end up being Him reborn!? HOW!?"

Miyako then yelled out, "MOJO THAT'S HOW!"

Kaoru growled and said, " IF HE WASN'T ALREADY A NORMAL MONKEY I WOULD SMASH HIM WITH MY HAMMERR!"

Miharu then yelled, " DON'T LET THAT STOP YOU!"

Akihisa's point of view.

I was back in my mind at a table playing chess with . How the hell did I even know how to play this game.

At my turn I moved a piece and Green clapped and said, " Well now, there is no way for either of us to get the others king no way for either of us to win! You get how this game we play that always ends in a draw is a metaphor for our shared control over the same body?"

I blinked as it hit me, " that's how I'm able to play!"

Green laughed and said, "So he does have a brain or was that my brain so hard to tell isn't it Akihisa, Sense you are starting to be more me when I'm away" he ran a hand through his white hair, " isn't that right?"

I pushed all the piece of the table and yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP GREEN! I'M NOT YOU!

to be continued.


	9. Nightmare!

It was night time night in new Townville Him junior was spinning on top of the lab as he said, "who what fun I'll have!"

junior then sprinkled black z-ray dust all over the place and said, " go my lovelies with the other girls spending the night it's the perfect time for nightmarish fun."

inside the lab.

Black dust land on Yuuko who was a sleep holding Akihisa like a teady bear, the dust hit the sleeping couple.

and within their dreams, they were in a copy of new Townsville

Akihisa was locked in a cage screaming as he was watching slash at Bunny with two swords Yuuko blocking the strikes as said, " free of the fool! Free of his emotions! I can now end you bunny!"

Akihisa was screaming in horror, "LEAVE HER ALONE! YUUKO!" he was crying.

Bunny was in tears as she saw Akihisa's cage shrinking, as Green said, " and the cage will shrink crushing him to death before your eyes! One of you will die before the other's eyes this day! Such a tragic ending!"

Green's sword then slashed her check!

in the real world a small cut appeared on Yuuko's check as she and Akihsia held eachother's shaking.

in the lab the dut land on the sleeping on the floor Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako.

Within Momoko's dream.

she was blossom crying as everyone she knew yelled at her about being a horrible leader and a waste of super powers, making her fall to the ground crying as she said, "STUPID!"

within Kaoru's dream!

she was in a pink version of her buttercup outfit screaming as she ran to find a way out of a pink candy cane and cotton candy forest filled with fairies and unicorns " NO NO! TO GIRLY LET ME OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE!"

Within Miyako's dream she was bubbles crying as she was in a forest filled with fleash eating unicorns that where trying to eat her, " WHY UNICORNS I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!

She spotted they all had bibs that read, "Bubbles is yummy in my tummy" She then cried and said, " NO NO NO!" She was crying waterfalls of tears.

Meanwhile back in Akihisa and Yuuko's shared dream.

Akihsia was almost crushed by the cage crying as he watched Green attack Bunny who was just avoiding the strikes as he laughed "WHY AM I ALWAYS SO HELPLESS! I COULDN'T HELP ANYONE I CARE ABOUT! EVERYONE SAVES ME! I'M SICK OF BEING USELESS!"

Green had Bunny on the ground about to strike her down with his sword

in the real world Yuuko's fear was making her white aura glow and thanks to how close she was holding Akihisa he was glowing white too.

within the dream a white burst destroyed the cage revealing Akihsia who now stood in a white suit diamond mask, white cape and a cane in a moment he appeared before Bunny and blocked Greens' swords with the cane and said, "THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!"

Bunny gasped and smiled as she jumped up and stood behind him and said, " No this is between us and him!

The couple then attacked green.

Green swords held back the cane and shield, but Akihisa held out his free hand and fired off a white light blast knocking him back with enough force to make him drop the swords.

Bunny then throw her shield and said, " buzzsaw shield finisher! Her spinning shield then hit Green at the waist cutting him in half!

in moments Green became black light and went back into Akihisa making him return too normal as the shield slashed part of the sky before returning to her making her gasp and blink in shock.

Akihisa then said, " The sky is slashed… this is a dream! I know being rid of green and me being a hero was too good to be true!" Bunny then grabbed her boyfriend and said, " hay a dream works just as well for facing fears Mr. power of love saved me!"

Akihsia blushed as they flow through the whole to see Bubbles running form man eating unicorns and in a moment Bunny's shield slashed their heads off and said, " It's just a nightmare bubbles!"

in a moment a hammer smashed out of a tree and Buttercup in pink with a bow in her hair came out panting, " so horrible! So scary!"

Akihsia then looked into the tree and said, " Candy land? I was forced into a shrinking cage while green was beating up my girlfriend, What the hell do you have to complain about buttercup!" he crossed his arms ticked.

Bubbles then growled and got in buttercup's face and said, " AND I WAS ALMOST EATEN BY UNICORNS! WOMAN UP! IT'S JUST A LITTLE PINK YOU BIG BABY!"

Buttercup was shaking and said, " yes Captain bubbles!"

Bubbles then made her wand appear and used it bursting bubbles to hit the ground opening up another whole, "come on we're doing that dream sharing thing so let's find blossom!" She then jumped down the wholes with the risk following her.

Bunny then sad, " and we found our second in command, and a shocking one at that!"

Akihisa followed with a stunned, " hell yeah!"

they all the color fade away making Buttercup sheer as she ripped out the bow and they saw Blossom crying as everyone insulted her.

thanks to some hammer strikes shield bashing and bursting bubbles they were soon all gone as Akihsia helped Blossom up and said, " It's just a nightmare."

in a moment a mass of black dust formed a skull and screamed, "HOW! YOU WHERE ALL GOING TO EITHER ROT IN THE NIGHTMARE FOR EVER OR DIE FORM YOUR FEARS! HOW CAN YOU FREE THEM!"

it got in Akihisa's face and screamed, "HOW YOUR POWERLESS HOW COULD YOU FREE THEM ALL! HOW CAN YOU POWER THROUGH FEAR AND GIVE OTHERS THE POWER TO DO SO AS WELL? HOW BOY? HOW!?"

Bunny then shield smashed the skull and said, "Simple, his power is giving others strength! I know he gives me mine!"

Akihsia blushed as he heard Bubbles say, "Yes he's the best friend we could ask for! I know the idea of someone hurting him brings out my rage!" she had fire in her eyes.

Buttercup shoulder her hammer and said, " Akihsia is like a brother that I actually like!"

Blossom whipped her tears and said, " he's like the brother I always want! So you leave him alone!"

Akihisa was crying as he said, " you guys really care! I'm sorry I'm not use to that!" he then covered his eyes where his tears touched color start to return and it spread till everything was colored.

Buttercup smiled as her outfit was green again as she hammered the skull in the head, " NOW HE'S CRYING WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!

The skull cracked then bubbles throw her wand at it making it crack more as it returned to her, the blue power puff then said. " HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT AKIHISA!"

Bunny throw her Frisbee shield making the skull crack more as it hit him in the face and as she catch it on the return, " I'm his girlfriend that's mine line!"

Blossom then gave her Yoyo a throw as she said, " WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR NIGHTMARES!" the yoyo struck smashing the skull making it's dust leave them making the gang wake up as they spotted black Z-ray dust leave them making them all run out side to see where it was going.

once outside it was gone.

Akihisa blinked and said, " z-ray dust that's him thing and it clearly wasn't from me!" he then cried tears of joys, " YES I'M NOT THE BAD GUY!"

Kaoru yawned and said, " yeah good for you Akihisa I'm tired but too scared to go back to sleep!"

Miyako then yawned and said, " yeah!"

Blossom then said, " ditto" As she rubbed her eyes.

Yuuko just stretched and yawned.

Akihisa walked in and said, " I'll make coffee!"

Meanwhile on top of a building the dust returned to Him Junior and he said, " got dam it! They won!" He then drank some tea and said, " oh well! Sad story for me!"

Junior then said, " Well to be continued see you all next chapter."

to be continued.


	10. Akihisa vs een!

In the lab.

the professor was yelling at the mayor, " how could you approve Fumizuki to have a field trip to my lab?"

The major then said, " I don't know what got into me!" he then couched up black dust and Poochi said, "Z_RAY DUST! AGAIN!"

Ken then said, " It's not coming from Akihisa so where is it coming, Him's aura is in Akihisa so we know it's not him he's stuck as an immobile doll. So what is doing this?"

Miharu then said, " the field trip isn't till tomorrow so how about less talking more work on the cure for akihsia before he greens up the old school."

Akihsia walked in his left eye was twitching as his eyes turned red and the Mayor jumped into miss Bellum's arms and said, " he going green!"

Akihisa's skin turned green as he smashed his head against the wall and said, "NO!" in a moment he returned to normal as the impact knocked him out.

everyone stared wide eyed at this and poochi said, "I can't believe that stupid shit worked!"

Yuuko walked in and held, him and said, " Poor Akihisa!" she teared up, " He doesn't want to be a super villain!"

the professor then said, " well at any rate put him on the table we can try the new cure." He then put on an all green version of the chemical z ray gun and said, " IF this works then they won't be a green to deal with."

Yuuko happily set him on the table and kissed his head, " please work." She then backed away.

the professor then used the beam on Akihisa it was pure green in color right away Akihsia start to twitch as his aura shined around him and looked like it was trying to brake away. In a moment he awoke with a hell as the gun explode leaving the professor bruned and coughing.

Yuuko then yelled, "Akihisa!" she couldn't see anything in the smoke and when it cleared she heard him scream.

Akihsia was on the ground shaking and shivering for standing above him was Mr. Green.

the mayor screamed as Miharu jumped into the professor's arms, ' WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Mr. Green looked at the scared Akihsia grabbing him by the shirt and said, "So this is you? To see my lesser self in person…. I feel even greater shame for our connect then before!" He then throw Akihsia into Yuuko who cough him.

then bowed and said, " It's been fun all but I'm free of my restraints it's going to be a fun day for me! Not so much for my lesser self!" He then jumped up into a upstairs window and smashed it and jumped out into the city laugh evilly while showing no emotion.

Yuuko looked down to Akihisa he was panting and burning up and his skin pale, she was crying, "what's wrong with Akihisa."

the professor blinked stunned, " I think Akihisa's body has gotten so use to a dark aura he's body went into shock when it left."

Yuuko lady him on a couch and Miharu felt his head and quickly pulled it off and said, "OUCH! He's literally on fire!"

Ken then said, " we need to get him into the lab fridge for things that need to stay cold it'll cool him off and we need to catch green if he's this hot it's a clear sign without green he won't make it."

in a second a purple blur broke through the roof.

poochi then screamed, "POWERPUFF GIRLS WE NEED YOU!"

In the city Green was on top of a building throwing bombs laughing when he saw the powerpuff girls and said, "oh hi girls, how is my former lesser self doing on his last day of life! Bunny didn't think I would see you thought for sure you would be there for when he dies!"

in a moment she through her shield but Green caught it and said, " with out him I don't have to hold back against you!"

he then throw it knocking the other girls weapons out of their hands and the shield bring them to him where he put them all back together in the war hammer.

in a moment the axe end's string trapped the girls and Green began bashing them on the hammer part sending them up and when they fell he smashed them again and he said, " full circle!"

Buttercup creamed, "HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THIS TO US AGAIN!?"

Bubbles was crying, " FORGET ABOUT THAT HOW ARE WE GOING TO PUT HIM AND AIKIHISA BACK TOGETHER!"

Blossom then cried and said, " THAT'S IF It's not to late!" every hit start to make them explode as it sent them up and bunny cried, "AKIHISA!"

back in the lab Poochi and Ken where in tears, " They can't win! Green has no weakness with out Akihisa!"

Poochi then said, " another hope to improve things that only makes the problems worst. Darn it! We can't beat green!"

Miharu then walked in and said, " I turned by back for a moment to go to the bath room and Akihisa is gone!"

the professor was rebuilding the gun reversing its polarity as he said, " SAY WHAT!"

Meanwhile back in the fight.

the door to the building's roof opened up to reveal Akihisa he was leaning on the wall panting as Green laughed emotionless and said, " and he came everyone! What a heartwarming yet pointless action! What can stupid Akihisa Yoshi do to the mighty mr. Green!? Answer nothing, like with everything there is nothing you can do!"

Akihisa then growled and tackled making him drop the war hammer as both Green and Akihsia fell over the side of the building!

the weapons broke and hit the ground as the girls flow down and grabbed Akihisa.

Buttercup was stunned and said, " Akihisa are you crazy!?"

Blossom was wide eyed, " You could have died?!

Bubbles was stunned and said, " that was the bravest thing I've seen!"

Bunny held him tight, " what were you thinking?"

Akihsia then cough and said, " I couldn't let Green hurt you! If I fail to make sure Green can't hurt anyone then so be it!" he then passed out leaving the girls stunned.

the girls then landed and Bunny laid Akihisa down on a bench as the girls grabbed there weapons and spotted Green getting up from a hole in the street.

Green held his head, " he freed the girls? That doesn't make sense! It's impossible! ERROR ERRROR ERRROR ERRROR! BLOODY ERROR!"

in a moment buttercup hit him in the chest! " With out Akihsia in you we're not holding back!"

Grene was the nsent flying into bunny's shield where she shield bashed him to Bubbles.

Bubbles span her wand, " bursting bubbles!" the bubbles explode around Green in and moment Blossom's yoyo hit him in the head knocking him out.

At that point the professor showed up in his car and said, "quickly get them together!"

Bunny then picked up Akihisa and sat him on Green!"

the professor then used the ray again this time Grene became aura and reentered Akihisa. in a moment Akihsia got up he was fine again but he was crying, " so much for a cure!"

Bunny then held him and cried with him.

Bubbles was crying, "Poor Akihisa?"

buttercup whipped a tear from her eye, " and he saved us again! ever win against green is thanks to him!"

Blossom then said, " and it's all thanks to the power of love! It's beautiful!"

Form above Him Junior was watching looking at the damage form Green's bomb throwing.

He drank some tea and said, " the day is saved thanks to the power of love! How got dam corny was this chapter? I mean really? I mean…. You know it's fine! I got Fumizuki coming to the lab That'll be fun and after that episode I'll show myself."

Junior then said, " well I guess that's it! "

Meanwhile watching in Mojo's old hideout

Was the rwdy ruff boys.

brick crossed his arms, " Green always loses and he's the best of us!"

Butch then said, "tell me about it stupid!"

Boomer then growled, " WHY DO THE GIRLS ALWAYS WIN! WHY!?"

to be continued


	11. Mr Green's evil army!

In the professor's lab Miharu was chasing the ameba boys with a can of germ killing cleaner, " GET BACK HERE!"

Silk hat yelled, "Miss why not join us we could rule the world!"

Poncho yelled, " Hay lady we could be great desperados!"

violate yelled " it would be nice to not be the only lady!"

Miharu growled, " DIE GERMS!" she then sprayed them They then ran out Poochi's doggy door.

She then growled as she spotted the bus coming with students form Fumizuki academy. "the evil ones are here!"

Ken then walked out saying, " Akihisa is already hidden!"

Poochi was on Ken's head as he said, " yeah but evil it always finds away to be evil! I'm scared! There is like a hundred percent chance he'll be come green!"

as soon as they came in people dressed in black robes lead by Hideyoshi Minami and Himeji yelled, " AKIHSIA MOST BE PUNISHED!" and charged off.

The professor then said, " so that was Yuuko's evil twin. The fact someone can be so evil and have yuuko's face brakes all the laws of science. It boggles the mind more than Him!"

meanwhile upstairs in a storage unit Akihisa was hiding Yuuko was beside him holding him to try and keep him calm.

then the door was kicked down by the FFF!

Minami was screaming in German in rage! Himeji was in yandere mode, " How could you Akihisa! allow me to send you to the afterlife for your crimes!"

Hideyoshi was holding a torch! " DEATH TO THE SISTER KISSER!"

The FFF Where chanting, " DEAHT DEATH DEATH TO HIM!"

Yuuko screamed, " NO GUYS DON'T!"

in a moment Hideyoshi grabbed Akihsia's caller and he said, " wait you died your hair you delinquent!"

At that moment Hideyoshi would know he fucked up! For Akihisa's eyes turned red as his Dark Aura shocked up knocking Hideyoshi back and making everyone scream!

As the aura altered his cloths died his skin green and gave him a horn Green then struck a pose as his cape somehow flowed in the wind that wasn't there, as he said emotionlessly, " Mr. Green has arrived!"

Everyone screamed and tried to run through the door but Green was already there and he said, " All ways messing with me always beating me having you caused me enough pain!" he spoke emotionlessly with a demented smirk on his face.

Minami was crying in German as Himeji yelled, " AKIHISA'S A MONSTER!"

Mr. Green chuckled emotionlessly, " yes and all of you beat me into the rule I do so hate!" He then spotted Yuuko reaching for her compact but a hand on a spring peopled out of Green's cape grabbing it!"

He then held it and said, " Noun of that!" he then looked to it and the hugging and shaking FFF Minami Himeji and Hideyoshi!

Green's aura flared as he held the compact, "I know just want I'm going to do to all of you I'm going to make you the monsters you are inside! Welcome to my world!"

in a moment his aura sparked form him on to all of them! The FFF were transformed into screaming skeletons in grim reaper outfits holding scythes.

His aura was making the Compact glow as the transformation happened Minami became a ghostly female who broke down a wall with a sonic scream and Green said, " she's a banshee I always know it!"

Minami then became a green skinned version of the lady demoness her avatar transformed into for the haunted house.

Hideyoshi was unaffect ! As the monsters charged out through the hole in the wall!

The twin tried to run but Green through him over his shoulder, " I didn't transform you because that would anger your twin over there A.k.A loving Bunny!" Green through the compact!

as over Hideyoshi's head he mental over lapped the images of bunny and his sister and it ringed true, " WHAT THE HELL!"

Mr. Green then jumped out the whole pulling a hoverboard out of his cape and riding on it away as Yuuko saw her compact laying in the yard below! And then came Miharu who picked it up and through it to her!

Yuuko took it as she heard Poochi screaming " POWERPUFF GIRLS WE NEED YOU!" In a moment The four girls transformed and flow off meeting in mid of the city in the air where they did there roll call.

Bubbles struck her pose, "rolling bubbles!"

Buttercup smiled, " Powered buttercup! She struck her pose!

Blossom struck her pose and said, " hyper blossom!"

bunny mirrored Blossom pose and said, " loving Bunny!" They all then said, " powerpuff girls Z!"

They then looked down at the horde of grim reaper knock offs one banshee and one demoness!

Himeji was shooting lasers form her horns laughing as it destroyed buildings!

Bubbles looked around and spotted the banshee knocking down buildings, "where do we start!" she was looking around rapidly, " So many monsters!"

Buttercup then land in the middle of the reapers and smashed her hammer into the ground, " Seismic slam!" the impact wrecked the streets and send the reapers into the air as she said, " BUBBLES WATCH THEM!"

Bubbles span her wand, " bubble catcher!" The reapers where then stuck inside bubbles but they slashed freeing themselves witch made them fall out the air on to the ground

Blossom then said, "they are stupid!"

Himeji then saw bunny and fired of her horn laser only for Bunny to block with her Frisbee witch bounced the laser right back at her knocking her back, " they all are!"

Minami was about to open her mouth and fir her sonic scream but Blossom smilled as she throw her Yoyo witch wrapped around her head making her mouth shut as she screamed the shock of holding the scream in her head not only knocked her out and made her return to normal.

blossom smiled as her yoyo returned and she said, " one down!" The reapers and Himeji then got up as Blossom added, " an army to go!"

Meanwhile at a café Mr. Green was at an outdoor table drinking tea next to him was a tied up and gagged Hideyoshi who was screaming.

green drank his tea and said, "No need to be rude Hideyoshi! Yes your sister is a superhero and I her boyfriend am a were super villain but we're making it work."

Hideyoshi then said something else that was muttered and then said, " I don't know I was thinking of becoming a kindergarten teacher before I became Green. But I would never harm a child! It's why I hate Mojo so much always picking on children. It's why I want him dead in the first place! Not because of him being my origin story's key factor."

Hideyoshi the muttered something else In rage.

then said, " that was uncalled for! I will ask you to nice, I would really hate to have to vivisect my girlfriends twin."

Hideyoshi paled and gulped, and was shaking.

he then turned back to the powerpuff girls battle and said, " They'll figure out the weakness soon." He saw bunny return Himeji's fire again but this time it bounced off her shield and hit a reaper making it return to normal

Bunny gasped and said, " wait what!" She then flow behind an FFF guy and Himeji shot him making him return to normal, "GIRLS HIMEJI'S LASERS RETURN THEM TO NORMAL!"

then said, " Well the FFF where mucks henchmen of mass production army builders they all have numbers. There Black auras are so easy to knock off with a hit form another. I know they would find it sooner or later. I just want to watch the FFF Minami and Himeji get beat up for a little longer!"

Bunny then saw Himeji about to fire on her again so she flow away making her blast hit the FFF " so your after me then come get me!" She then flow quickly as Himeji rapid fired the blast missing every time hitting and turning the reapers back into FFF as they where hit!

before long it was Just Himeji! In a moment Buttercup sonic swing Green energy bullet hit her in the back of the head making her fall over!

Blossom then hit her in the back of the head with her yoyo as she said, "Yandere knock out shoot!"

Bubbles then trapped her in a large bubble before filling it with smaller bubbles that sucked off the black aura so when it popped Himeji was knocked out and human again.

then finished his tea and said, " It was funny Hideyoshi you'll have to be my hostage again some time!"

then fell over returning to being Akihisa who got up sucked his teeth and said, " I taste green tea! I HATE GREEN TEA!"

Hideyoshi then blacked out!

Bunny then landed and helped Akihsia up, " At least your back to being Cute!" She then hugged him tight!

Bubbles then looked around, "you know the FFF guys where so easy to beat I bet Green just want to shame them or see them get beaten up for his own enjoyment!"

Buttercup shouldered her hammer and said, " they had it coming same for the two yandere."

Blossom then looked at Himeji who got up " HOW DARE YOU TRY TO RUIN LOVE BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE IT!"

Himeji then ran yelling and said " HELP ENRAGED POWERPUFF! SHE'S AFTER ME FOR NO REASON!"

Him junior was secretly watching form above " I'll show myself tomorrow but that was fun! The best part is they all got a taste of their own medicine and as they were monsters not themselves at the time didn't stoop to their level. I could play psychoanalyst all day but the chapter is over and we've had fun here! See you next chapter when I show myself"

Junior then waved to the forth wall " bye my lovelies … To be continued.


	12. Him Junior shows off!

The next day in new Townsville the girls were flying to what looked like a giant spider.

when they got there however the giant spider explode into confetti to reveal Him Junior in side who was standing in the air.

He span around and said, " hello ladies I am Him's Son please call me junior!"

the girls eyes widen as they screamed.

Bunny was confused, " Wait him as a kid! That doesn't make any sense! Did you see him!"

Blossom then put her hand on her chin and said, " what if him was really a bearded lady!"

Bubbles then blinked and said, " yeah that makes sense, but if Him's the mommy who's the daddy?"

Buttercup then said, "probably someone form old Townsville, it would explain why Him hated it so much, I mean someone played but didn't want to pay can't of thing."

Him junior then yelled, "HAY!"

Bunny then said, "Sorry didn't mean to make you blush!"

Junior then yelled, "I'm not blushing!"

Bubbles then said, "but your skin is red?"

Junior then roared, "THAT'S MY NATURAL COLOR! YOU KNOW WHAT ATTACKING YOU NOW!" He then made his black aura pitch fork I na massive size and swung it making the girls break apart to try and avoid it!

Bunny held her shield up to avoid a spike, "Ok he can make weapons with his aura!"

Buttercup was using her hammer to hold a spike back as she said, " he's probably the ones behind that nightmare attack!"

Bubbles used bursting bubbles witch destroyed one of the fork's spikes, "this thing isn't very strong!"

Blossom held her yoyo out blocking one of the spikes as she said, " Yeah I know!"

Junior then said, " that's because it's for fighting it's for monster making!"

form the points where the four spikes each came a ball of black light one was had a purple center one red, one green and one blue.

the balls then morphed into all grey copies of the girls as Him put the fork away and the girls gasped.

the copies then got together and copies the girls poses and said, "Copypuff girls z!"

Now light please do clam down and enjoy and be patient my stories will all get update when it's there turn.

Bunny and Copy bunny where in a shield bashing fight as the real one said, "did we just get cloned!"

Buttercup was flying being chased by her copy, as she said, " this is so weird!"

Bubbles was crying because her copy was pulling her hair, " HELP SHE'S RUINING MY HAIR!"

blossom and her copy where in a tug-o-war because there yoyos where knotted together, "Why This is so not cool!"

Junior then made a black aura mirror and held it up to the girls and said, "Now let's do the copy again!" tow more sets of copy puff girls z then came from the mirror, " Look at me! I'm a powerpuff factory!"

then three sets of clones came out as he said, "I have an evil powerpuff girl army! I bet someone is going to get the reference!" He then laughed as more clones came out and he said, "and all I had to do was touch the girls weapons or something there weapons made to do this thing!"

In the lab.

Akihisa was watching wide eye, " they're going to lose form numbers alone!"

the professor put his hands on his head and screamed, "He's worst then his dad or mother, or what every parent him is! Wait how do we know asexual reproduction isn't in play here!"

Ken then said, "Dad I don't think we should think do hard on how Junior came to be and focus on how he's about to beat the girls!"

Poochi and Miharu where hugging and crying " this can't be how it ends!"

in a moment they was a dark burst and all saw who was now holding a broom under his left arm and in a moment he Grabbed both Poochi and Miharu, " they need help… to do that we need another powerpuff… to do that we need white light!"

then looked to poochi and said, "that is where the broom comes in for you!" he then looked to Miharu, "And you!"

poochi was shaking as he said, "I am to terrified to ask for what you mean by that!"

then said, "I'm just going to need to open you up a little to make you leak white light! Nothing to horrible or painful….. for me and Miharu!"

Miharu then said, "wait what?" she was stunned.

Meanwhile back in the battle the girls where on the ground beaten and crying an army of copies where above them as Bunny said, "this can't be how it ends!"

Buttercup was crying, " I don't want to die by my own hands!"

Blossom was crying, "this is worst then the evil Johnny cosmos army form that one episode!"

Bubbles was just crying, " Why can't lose we're the heroes!"

in a moment a bright wave of white light hit making the clones vanish and everyone look up to See Miharu in an orange powerpuff girl outfit her eyes orange thanks to the transformation and in her hand was a Khakkhara.

She span her staff around and said, " please welcome purifying bullet!"

Junior blinked as he count the girls in brightly colored skirts, " One two three four! HOW THE HELL IS THERE FOUR OF YOU!"

Miharu then said, " Mr. Green used a broom to get out some of poochi's white light and give it to me. …. Poochi is fine he's just going to walk funny for a little while."

Junior rolled his eyes and said, "got dam him!" He then held out the mirror and made more copypuff girls Z they were missing a bullet " this will do!"

Miharu or Bullet right now then swung her staff and said, " pure white light!" in a moment the bright white flash happened burning up the copies and healing the girls as she said, " Sorry but they are just black aura nothing else, they can't handle pure white light's pureness!"

the girls then fly up to join her as they did a roll call.

Bunny struck her pose " loving bunny!"

blossom struck hers, " hyper blossom!"

Bubbles got into hers and said, "Rolling bubbles!"

Buttercup got in her stance and said, " powered buttercup!"

Bullet smiled and copied Buttercup's stance and stood behind Bubbles, "Purifying Bullet!"

all four girls then yelled, "powerpuff girls Z!"

Junior then rolled his eyes, " well now there goes my game plan! Well he who fights and runs lives to fight another day!" he then made a giant black smoke screen and when it cleared he was gone.

Back in the lab.

Akihsia was sighing a cast on poochi's front right leg as he said, "I'm so sorry!"

poochi then said, "I'm going to get you for this! I don't' know how but I'll get even!"

The professor then said, " Guys clam down the girls are ok and we have a new powerpuff! Thinks couldn't be better.

the mayor than called and said, "How are there four powerpuff girls now? Three where bad enough with there recklessness now there's four? When those it stop?

miss bellum then said, " I would imagine the max would be the number of colors there are in the world sir"

In a moment Akihsia heard chewing and turned to see Poochi eating his homework as he said, "Try explaining this the dog eat your homework who's going to believe it! We're even now!"

Akihsia was crying as he said, "Darn it!"

elsewhere the Rowdy ruff boys where in Mojo's old lair watching the news coverage.

butch then said, "this bites! Five stinkypuff girls!"

Brick then crossed his arms, " I know! It's horrible!"

boomer was crying, "We'll never win now!"

in a moment they noticed Junior in the lair making them jump and scream, junior was holding what the rowdy ruff boys thought was a him plush and he said, " what are you boys doing with my dad's corpse?

The Rowdyruff boys then screamed and hugged eachother crying as they said, "Corpse!"

Junior looked at it and said, "Wait my dad's soul is still in there trapped because he doesn't have his aura! Now my aura isn't close enough to his but you three! You have some of his aura thanks to Mojo's DNA in you!"

Junior then made a dark aura katana, " so I'm going to get my daddy back but to do so I'll be need you three to hold still while I cut what I need out of you!"

the three boys then screamed in horror!

To be continued.

a quick author's note, now to my guest reviewer who uses the handle light first I'm happy you enjoy my stories and review. Second my stories are update normal once a week on a pattern. I've been out of town for half a mouth and only just got home that's why this story hasn't been update in so long.


	13. The return of Him part one!

The next day in the lab the professor was doing a scan on the passed out burning out Rowdyruff boys as he said, "somehow their dark aura has been removed! Leaving them unstable they are dying!"

Yuuko then screamed at the monitor making everyone turn and scream on it was Him and Junior.

Him was twirling in the air happily as he said, " hello my lovelies my darling baby boy happily took the dark aura form those little brats to restore me!"

Junior joined his father in twirling and said, " Now we are father and son united stinky puff girls! Come out come out where ever you are!"

Ken looked to his dad, " I am agreeing with the asexual reproduction theory now."

the girls then transformed and flow off.

meeting the two. Bullet shouldered her staff and said, " Really this is happening!"

Bubbles had her wand, 'I'm not scared of the big bad demons! Him your clearly weaker then you where before!"

Bunny held her shield out with a smile, " yeah you're going down you too!"

Buttercup shouldered her hammer, " Yeah hims sir. And Junior….. even though this goes against all logic!" 

Blossom then asked, " We were throwing around a lot of theories so before we go ahead can you tell us how junior came to be?"

Him smiled and said, " I ripped off my ear in rage and it grow into another demon."

the girls then said, " and professor was right asexual reproduction!"

Junior then made to massive chains of black aura and swung them making the girls brake apart to avoid.

Him then span his arms making his claws detach and flow off like boomrangs hitting bullet in the head, and buttercup in the gut before returning him.

Bunny gasped as she saw the girls knocked down and tried to fly to them only for the black z-ray chain to grab her leg and swing her in to a building.

Junior smiled and said, " oh my pretties you can't win we are father and son united! There is no better a tag them then parent and child. Green girl should know that."

Buttercup held her stomach and said, " Point taken!"

Bubbles used bursting bubbles only for him to throw his claws off and pop them all before they returned to him.

a second later Junior make his aura glow and morph into a silhouette of buttercup who used sonic swing to knock away blossom.

Juniors aura then returned to normal as he said, " geee I am such a copy cat!" His aura then morphed into bubbles and used capture bubbles to catch bunny.

Bunny struggled but she couldn't get out, "GOT DAM IT! HE'S HITTING US WITH OUR MOVES!"

Junior then laughed, " what you didn't think I was just going to make clones did you my pretties? He then noticed blossom trying to use her bow boomerang so his aura morphed into blossom and likewise used the attack.

the two attacks hit in the middle and blow up leaving blossom bowless.

Him then appeared behind her and kicked the pink powerpuff in the head sending her flying into a building, "to bad to sad!"

Bullet swung her staff and send out a wave of white light, " you didn't copy me!"

Junior then flow away and screamed, " the white light burns!"

Him then grabbed bullet's head in one claw and the staff in another, "yes but there are two of us one to distract and one to attack!" He then took the weapon and throw bullet to the streets below!

in his office the mayor was screaming, " Miss bellum hold me!" he then looked around to see an " using my vacation days " sign on his desk as he said, "Real mature miss Bellum!"

the mayor then called the lab and said, " Professor do something the powerpuff girls are losing!"

the poochi then said, "All we got is holding the Rowdyruff boys together to stop them from exploding! They are that unstable and it would be a big boom!"

Akihsia was growling in rage, "We're screwed a thousand ways to dooms day!" In a moment his aura glow black and his morphed into !

Ken then jumped in to his dad's arms, " Make that a thousand and one ways!"

The mayor screamed super loud and high pitched as, " We don't need that right now!"

cracked his neck and looked around at the rowdypuff " Mission stop him Junior and sir. How to?" He looked down below at his hand and his dark aura, " Rwodypuff boys need black aura….. I have much of that…. Factoring in laws of equal exchange with their pure white light state."

He then picked up one of Miharu's old bows on a table and said, "Sample form subject bullet yes…. I do not wish this but it's only way to complete mission stop him sir. And Junior."

He then walked over to the Rowdyruff boys and said, " Boys I'm going to fix you!" the professor Ken and Poochi then hugged in fear as they said, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?"

Mr. Green then grabbed all three Rowdyruff boys covering them in his aura as black z-rays moved from his body into him sending in white light form the Rowdyruff boy's body into him.

the professor was stunned as white and black z-rays ran through them all and the bow making it so all five things would soon have an equal amount of both.

then answered " …save the day ….. that sound horrible!" the bow glow and morphed into a blowing human shape. In a moment there was a blinding flash.

and when it died down the three original Rowdyruff boys where now the same ages as the girls instead of being a little younger.

they were dressed in black shirts, vest of there respective colors with an large yellow r on their back, they had black versions of the girls belts holding up jeans of there signature colors. They had the girls shoes and gloves.

Brick span a sling shoot in his hand as he moved his hat so it was facing backwards " red hot brick!"

Butch was playing a metal guitar as he said, "rocking Butch!"

Boomer shoulder a large blue baseball bat, "Exploding boomer!"

Akihsia who now had his normal hair color back in a purple version of the Rowdyruff boy's outfit he banged his fist witch where covered in purple boxing gloves, "Brave Bradford!"

a new boy with orange hair and eyes in an orange version of the boys outfit was relaxing as he shoulder a large folding fan and said, "Cunning Ben!"

The five then said, "Rowdyruff boys z!" Ken and the professor's jaw's dropped.

Poochi then said, "What the hell just happened!? Someone start explaining!"

Akihsia or Bradford right now cracked his neck, "Green trade z-rays with everything stabilizing all of us. With white being the dominate z-ray within us. He's gone!"

Brick looked at the monitor, "…. I don't like that we need to do something!"

Ben looked at Bullet and said, "oh a girl I like never thought would say that, yeah we have to do something."

the five Rowdyruff boys then flow out the building making a hole.

the professor then said, " I was not ready for today!"

in the battle against the hims the girls where on the ground panting with him and his son rushing in to finish the job when they heard a yell of " Sonic wave!"

a musical note was heard knocking away two demons as the Rowdyruff boys land before there powerpuff girl counterparts.

Bradford looked to bunny and said, " guess who's not the bad guy anymore?"

Bunny's eyes watered as she jumped up and hugged him, " yes!"

Bullet looked to Ben and said, " a boy a I like never thought I would see the day. " Ben smiled and was red, " I said the same thing when I saw you." Bullet then blushed.

Buttercup looked at butch who shoot her a wink making her turn red, "What is this!"

Boomer and bubbles where blushing at eachother. Boomer said, " I guess opposites attracted.

Brick shot Blossom a smile as he said, "You really cute red!"

Blossom blushed and looked away, "Cute Rowdyruffs Not ready!"

Junior was about to say something so Boomer swung his bat sending an energy ball at him that exploded on contact, "Batter up!"

Brick then fired his sling shot at him's left claw freezing it in ice as he said, " Ice shoot!"

Him shivered and made his claw fall off, "that's not fair!"

Butch then played his guitar making the strings move to and trap junior "String snare!"

Bradford then charged in rapidly punching the trapped junior in the face, "Rapid knuckle!"

Ben spotted him about to rush to help his son so he swung his fang knocking him back with a large gust of cold air, "hurricane shove! The girls are tagging out they need recover time your fight is with us!"

to be continued.


	14. Return of him part two!

Butch played his guitar sending a sonic wave knocking him back into a building.

Him rubbed his head, " I mean with the girls we know what was coming but!" in a moment Boomer hit him upside the head with his bat sending him flying away.

Junior wasn't doing much better Bradford was punching at him witch he was barely avoiding

then Brick smirked as he fired another ice shoot at junior's head hitting him with in the back of the head freezing the back of his head and neck.

Ben then hit him with his folded up fan knocking Junior to the ground.

Junior then said, "I know dad we don't know what the hell they can do!"

when Junior got up Bradford punched him in the crotch with a right hook, "Rocket right hook!" Junior screamed but his voice was horrifyingly low

all the girls gasped and said, "WOW! WHAT THE?"

Blossom was wide eyed, " I had no idea he had it in him!"

Bullet then said, " I think he still got some green in him!"

Buttercup made the time out hand sign, "bad sportsmenship!"

Bubbles just covered her mouth and said "ouchie!"

Bunny was jumping and cheering, " HIT HIM THERE AGAIN DARLING!"

Bradford then pulled back his fist and punch him there rapidly as he said, "As you wish sweety!"

Junior was screaming in pain his voice getting lower and lower by the minute till it could no longer be heard.

Boomer was laughing " Hit him again!"

Butcher was rolling around laughing " Keep it up bro!"

brick was holding his gut, "it's so funny it hurts to breath!"

Ben was laughing as well as he said, " best thing ever!"

Him then came back and grabbed Junior, "you leave my son alone!"

Bradford bumped his boxing gloves and said, "What are you going to do you're not as strong as you use to be!"

Butch readied his guitar, " and you don't know what we do!"

Boomer was shouldering his bat, "some come on try it!"

Ben opened his fan and said, "you're the one who is going to get hurt not us! You leave the lovely powerpuff girls z alone!"

Him then blinked in shock and said, " you're right! You are one hundred percent right I am not at full power and we don't know anything about how you boys fight! So we'll go do some spying and wiat for my full power to return!"

him and Junior then vanished in a black vortex.

the Rowdyruff boys then rand to their powerpuff counterparts.

later at the lab they were all in civilian form.

Ben, Butch, Brick, Boomer and Akihisa where in copies of the Rowdyruff boy's old outfits matching there colors. Akihisa's hair was ash brown again.

and they where kissing there powerpuff girls counterparts.

the professor was stunned and blinking in shock as he said, " well I guess opposite's attracted."

poochi looked at all the hearts floating around the couples heads as he said, "Gross!"

Ken looked away , "Just nasty!"

the professor then looked to the news showing the Rowdyruff boys battle against him and junior as a lady reporter said, " It appears the rowdy ruff boys recruited new members, and Joined with the powerpuff girls Z."

the clip then showed the boys and girls kissing after the fight as the reporter said, "in more then one sense of the word!"

that made the couples break apart blushing red and say , "WHAT!"

Miharu and ben where red and looking away form eachother.

Miyako and Boomer covered their mouths redder then brick's hat.

Butch and kaoru were wide eyed. Kaoru then said, " I'm not that kind of girl!"

Momoko and Brick were redder then there outfits unable to say a word.

Yuuko and Akihsia happily went back to kissing.

Poochi then said, "And a perfect snap shots of what kind of couples they are!"

the professor then said, " Let's not make light of our now double demon problem!"

Ken then said, " yeah twice the demon is bad!"

Poochi then said, " yeah but we beat one demon with three white light super heroes, now it's two demons vs eight, I think we win by number."

Butch smirked a Kaoru and said, " yeah and don't' worry butter babe I'll protect you!"

Kaoru looked away blushing and said, " baka!"

Momoko then said, "and I bet you'll protect me brick!"

Brick took her left hand and said " I would rather we fight side by side as equal heroes!" in a moment Momoko kissed him.

Miyako was blushing as she and an equally blushing Boomer said, " We'll do our part!

Miharu then looked to Ben and said, "Don't run scared or anything on me!"

Ben then smiled and said, "Why would I run? An angry you is way scarier than a demon!"

Miharu then petted his head, " good!"

Yuuko and Akihsia where just kissing happily not responding.

Poochi then said, "Gag me with a spoon!"

Ken then said, "Well I think we're done here!"

Meanwhile on a tropical island Him was in his swim suit setting next to junior who was in a perfect copy of it.

Junior spoke in a low voice, " the pain is finally low enough for me to speak again!"

Him then said, " good rest up and let our dark aura's do some spy work!" he then sent off some of his and said, "go spy on the stinky puffys and there boy toys!"

the aura then left to do spy work.

Him then got up and said, " Now I'm going to go find some pain killers son! It wasn't funny how many low blows the good guys gave you! I mean got dam!"

To be continued. 


	15. Save us form the Queen part one!

It was the next day in new Townsville and in the air bunny and Bradford were avoiding missiles form Princess missile launcher.

Bradford bumped his gloves together and said, " It's no use princess Green is gone! My white light got rid of him!"

Princess was crying, " How dare you take him form me!" she then fired again and Bunny flow up fast and throw her frisbee shield making it fly around in an arc and when it came around it hit her in the head knocking her out!

Bradford then caught her as she fell and said, " let's take her to the lab to get her back to normal well normalish! This is princess we're talking!

bunny laughed and said, " yeah! She is never normal!"

Later that night!

Ben and Bullet where in the air yawning a Princess laughed as her cartoonish looking giant robot with claps for hands was smashing things.

Bullet waved her staff sending out a burst of white light that knocked the robot over making it move and twitch as it was unable to get off it's back.

Ben then smacked Princess on the head with his fan knocking her out as he grabbed her, "do you have any idea what the hell the time is? people need sleep! And me and miharu need beauty sleep!"

Bullet yawned and said, " yeah this is why we taking shifts with this bitch! She won't stop!"

Later on at sun rise!

Princess was yelling making a loud of noise in the middle of town dancing around with palm palms yelling " Princess princess She's the best looking around! Who's the one you all love princess princess princesss!"

in a moment butch's land behind her and used his guitar to make a sonic blast that send her flying into the air where Buttercup held her hammer with one hand, and while brushing her teeth with the other hand used her hammer to hit Princess sending her right to the lab.

Buttercup then spit and said, "what is her problem?

Later on on the school roof Princess was laughing as she point to the meteor above, "thanks to paying those aliens off I shall destroy the school that teach Akihisa to not date me!"

then appeared Boomer and bubbles who said, "Ok enough of this!"

as they came Down Boomer rapidly hit them back into space with his bat as he said, "Home run rampage!"

Bubbles then waved her wand trapping Princess in a bubble as she sighed, " What the hell is wrong with you? What the hell kind of yandares thinking do you run on?"

Boomer's eyes widen as he growled and said, "And bubble says a bad word. I like it when you show a naughty side beautiful!"

Bubbles then light up redder then Blossom and Brick and said, " boomy!... that' naughty!"

Princess then stuck her tongue out, "yuck!"

Later on after school in the middle of the down Princess was riding on a large robotic unicorn that's fake nose shoot fire everywhere!

Brick then fired rocks into the unicorn's nose as he said, "Rock shoot!" the rocks jammed the nose flamethrower making it explode leaving Princess burned and coughing!

Blossom then yawned as she used her Yo-yo yo die her up and carried her to the lab, "Why won't she stop! I mean this is the fifth time in a row! I mean I know we all agreed to handle her in shifts but why won't she stop! Of all the monsters to be cured why couldn't she have been one!"

Brick yawned as he said, "I know blossom I know… it is not funny! But we have to take her to the lab and get her turned back to her old self again not that, that is much better."

meanwhile on the island Him and Junior where watching through black dust Him took a sip form a drink in a coconut and said, "you see that son they are sick of monster princess! I saw we give them a be careful what you wish for moment!"

Junior then summoned an ninja made of pure z-rays wearing a devil mask and said, " let's merge one of my oni's with her while you boost her powers that'll make something new!"

the oni and black dust then flow off as him clapped, "that's my baby boy! A chip off the old block now let's enjoy the show!"

later on in her house princess was yelling, " First Akihisa won't date me! Then the four cute new boys! Now the powerpuffs and there got dam boyfriends are all over the news! Dam it!" she then mistakenly stepped on her cat sapphire's tail making her turn into monster form again.

But then in a moment black dust and the omni tackled her merging into princess.

in a Blinding black flash covered the room and when it died down what was standing was an adult woman with red shoulder length hair golden eyes with black upside down star pupils.

she had a golden band around her head with five golden horns coming off it to be a crown. She was in a black body suit. With a purple metal chest plate pruple metal long plates around her waist giving her a metal skirt.

she had metal high heel boats, that where purple as well. She had purple metal gauntlets with clawed finger tips.

she had a black cape and she smirked and said, "they treat me when I was a princess as a joke let's see how they handle the evil queen!"

Moments later the city was over run with black living suits of night armor that gave off a purple glow inside.

the Rowdyruff boys and powerpuff girls then flow down and Queen walked up and said, " hello girls remember me?"

Blossom blinked and said, "No we think we would remember you!

Bubbles blinked and said, " Who told you purple was a good color on you needs a punch to the face!"

Buttercup shouldered her hammer and said, "Sorry I'm drawing a blank here!"

Bunny put her hands on her hip " YOUR STEALING MY COLOR!"

Bullet shouldered her staff and said, "I would have remembered you! Saw are those real or just part of the armor?"

Ben then nodded in agreement and said, "Sorry darling they are probably part of the armor. She's just looking for attention."

Brick then held his chin, "Wait making them look bigger than they are for attention sounds like something princess would do."

Butch then jumped back and said, "No no no!"

Boomer yelled, " She's Princess!" she point at her" She got upgrade! I repeat princess got an upgrade!"

Bradford then said, "well I'm in trouble then!" he then hid behind Yuuko!

queen laughed, "now you got it! But now the name is queen! Now my suits of armor take down this ten heroes!"

the knights then attacked swinging there swords.

Bunny blocked them with her shield.

Buttercup smashed their swords in half with her hammer

Bubbles launched "Sticky bubbles!" in a moment a lot of the suits of armor was to slimed and gunked up to move!

bullet waved her staff making five drop dead form her white light wave, "Begone evil spirits!"

Bradford was rapidly punching Queen but she was avoiding the strikes, "Rapid beat down! Come on stop moving!

Brick then fired his sling shoot shooting a fireball as he said, "Fire shoot!"

Queen then grabbed the fireball and shoved it into Bradford's face making Bradford back away in pain covering his face "OUCH! HOT HOT!"

Butch then used his guitar strings to tie up Queen as he said, "String snare!"

in a moment Queen span around Slamming Butch into a wall making a building fall down on him she then moved her arms up freeing herself.

butch got out of the rubble and said, "Well this isn't good!"

Boomer then swung his bat sending an every blast at her that explode right on her but all Queen did was dust off her armor as she said, " well you hit me!"

Ben then fanned the air sending hurricane force winds at Queen but she remained standing just fine!

Queen laughed and said, "the queen is here to stay!"

to be continued. 


	16. SAve us form the Queen part Two!

In the battle field our heroes where cornered on the ground by Queen's knights

Brick was shooting off a large rock at some of the suits of armor as he said, "this blows!"

Ben was panting as he used his fan's fold form to hold back a sword, "I know guys!"

Boomer was using his bat to fence with one, "Where are they coming form!"

Butch was ducking and avoiding swords as his guitar strings where broken, " at least you guys aren't disarmed!"

Bunny was holding back a sword with her shield" anyone got any ideas?"

Bubbles was using her wand to hold back swords, "I don't want to go down like this guys!"

Buttercup was just dragging her hammer along the ground knocking out legs, "To tired to swing hammer right!"

Bullet was panting leaning on her staff as she said, "We're …. Going … to ….die!"

Queen was on top of a building laughing her ass off! "You can't win!I finally win! This town belongs to the Queen! Bow to your new leader!" she laughed evilly!

Bradford pumped his fist, "How about you girls try to make the war hammer thing!"

Blossom then tied up some suits of armor in her yoyo and said, "We don't know how!"

Brick then yelled, "Have you tired recently!?"

The girls then blinked and got together as the Armors tackled them all making them all vanish but soon the armor was send back as all five girls held the war hammer with Bullet's staff now in the middle and the girls then slammed it on the ground as they said, "power puff war hammer smash!"

In a moment the wave went out making the armors vanish getting rid of the armor making Queen jump down to fight for herself as the girls weapons broke apart.

Queen held out her whip and said, "How dare you break your queen's toys!" She then tried ot Whip Bunny only for him to jump in the way and grab it and say " YOU LEAVE MY BUNNY ALONE!"

in a moment he pulled her close and tried to punch her in the face but nothing happened.

Queen laughed as she waved her arm sending all ten heroes flying into a building as she said, "I can win with just a wave! YOU LOSE!"

the Ten flow right through a building before they stopped themselves just in time to watch it fall apart.

Blossom held her head, "thank goodness they evacuated the city when the army of living armor came out!

Brick then hit his belt buckle and said, "YO Egg heads anything to help us here! This witch be over powered as fuck!"

In the lab the professor was running a scan, "We have nothing sure fire! But we thing that She may have gained him's weakness form the power up seeing as it has Him and his son all over it. But we don't' know for sure! To test it as this point might just piss her off!"

Brick then fired an ice shoot at Queen knocking her to the ground making her scream in pain for the first time of the fight, "Ok! Just tested it hurt her and pissed her off!"

Queen then flow into the air making her Armor burst in to flames as she made a fire sword and charged at them, " TRY TO HURT ME IN FIRE MOD!""

they all flow out of the way as Bullet said, "and she has a super mode! What is this crap! We're the heroes! Aren't' we supposed to have the super mode?"

Blossom then blinked as she said, "Wait… have we event tried that? I mean!" She then looked at her belt " there are buttons on this thing!" She then hit both buttons and the belt said, "unable to use! In order to use two other powerpuff must be powered down!"

buttercup then fell out the air on to a roof top and became Kaoru as she said, "Fine with me!"

a moment lader Queen slapped Bubbles into the street making her hit the ground then pass out becoming Miyako again!

at that moment Blossom belt glow bright blindingly so and in a moment she stood there her outfit changed from Pink to silver her white aura gave her what looked like white wings!

instead of a yoyo she had a lasso witch she span around in her hands as she smiled, " YES SUPER MODE! CALL ME MEGA HYPER BLOSSOM!"

in a moment she throw her lasso tying up Queen where she happily slammed the bitch around into things happily as she said, "YES!"

Butch and Boomer then flow down to Kaoru and Miyako respectively and turned back to normal form.

Brick then hit the two buttons and said, "let's see if this works!" in a moment the place that where black and red on his outfit switched his head turned around the right way he had one black energy wing and one white energy wing as he had a grey aura and in his hand was mace covered in grey flames!

He the nflow at Queen and hit her in the head knocking her out of Blossoms lasso as he said, "then I'm super hot Brick!"

in the lab Ken was blinking in shock,. "Wait…. THE GIRLS COULD HAVE DONE THIS ALL ALONG?"

The professor then said, " but it won't work with blossom and buttercup transformed so clearly this is a case of one with the power of the three the girls always faced things as a team so they couldn't have known!"

Poochi then said, " I would comment on this being being a des ex machine but to happy to care!"

Queen got up and send out a yell that knocked Brick and Blossom back down to normal and knocked them Bullet Ben Bunny and Bradford knocking out all there transformations as the gems in the middle of their belts shattered!

they all stood there normal unable to get the belts to transform them!

Momoko was crying, "NO I HAD A SUPER MODE THAT ALWAYS WINS!" Brick held her as he said, "I'm sorry Bloss but looks like life isn't anime!"

Queen landed looking at them all, "YOU GIRLS YOU BITCHES WHO ALWAYS STOLD MY SPOT LIGHT YOU WHERE THE FUCKING POWERPUFF GIRLS ALL ALONG I'M SO MAD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

her flames grow larger making her a walking inferno as she yelled, "ALL THE BITCHES I HATE ONE FUCKING GROUP! WHO ALSO STOLD AKIHSIA FUCK FUCK FUCK!""

She then yelled so loud glass all over the city cracked as a large tower of flames shoot in to the sky and when it died down Princess was normal knocked out and slightly burned.

Yuuko blinked in shocked, "Did she just over load her dark aura?"

I na moment her cat sapphire showed up and bite its own tail to yell but nothing happened! All princess did was mutter about wanting everyone to look at her

Miharu hugged ben, "YES SHE CAN'T TRANSFORM ANYMORE!

Akihsia then said, "Only because she couldn't handle her own power anymore! Besides that! Look at our belts we're powerless now!"

Butch was holding Kaoru as he said, "He's right it doesn't matter if we're alive She won! She beat us all! The Rowdyruff boys and powerpuff girls z are powerless! We lost!"

In the lab everyone was gasping.

poochi was dancing around screaming "powerpuff girls we need you!" over and over again to try and make the girls transform but it wasn't working.

Ken's eyes where widen as he grabbed his dad's coat, "you can fix the belts right?"

The professor blinked, "the belts where made with mostly magic I ever figured them out enough to recreate or repair!"

in his office the mayor was crying " This is horrible we don't' have powerpuffs any more!" he grabbed his head. "Miss bellum What are we going to do!"

He then heard nothing and turned around and saw a note saying, "I'm taking my vacation days now that nothing can stop the monsters."

The mayor was crying, "We're doomed! We don't' have anymore powerpuffs!"

Meanwhile on an island him and junior where hugging and laughing doing a stupid dance together, "We did it ! we did it! We beat the girls!"

back In the middle of the town.

blossom was crying trying to transform, "come on work!"

akihsia growled, " I didn't need a belt to become so why do I need belts to transform into a hero?"

Boomer who was hugging a crying Miyako said, "that's it bro! Akihsia's right the monsters don't need belts to transform so why do we need them I mean the power is in us right! We just need to find out how to bring it out own our own!"

Momoko was crying as she hugged brick, "that'll take forever we don't' have that long!"

to be continued.


	17. Shine again white Z-rays! part one!

In the Townsville high school the boys and girls were walking close together looking around worried about an attack unknown to them Him and junior where spying form a little piece of black dust on the wall.

Him was rubbing his chin, "this is the perfect time to strike they can't transform! Yet we're all out of good people to turbo charge! It's fuzzy of the germs!"

Junior then said, "We can eat the germs to steal there merging powers so we can attack when it gets form I nthe mean time we'll have to settle for turbo charging fuzzy!"

Him then smiled as his dust and one of junior's ninjas left them and they said, " oh right my evil genius son!"

A few hours later in new Townsville the class the girls and boys where in screamed as fuzzy smashed through the wall!

Fuzzy's fur was black his eyes red he was larger and had four arms now and he was banging his chest! "SMASHING TIME!"

He then charged after the girls and the boys them all screaming.

Miyako was crying, "WE don't' have our powers!"

Kaoru was screaming, " Technically we do we just can use them!"

Momoko was crying, "This isn't how I want to die!"

Fuzzy was chasing them on all six about to caught them!

Miharu was looking back screaming as she said, "I was a fool for skipping track!"

Yuuko was crying, "this is not how this is supposed to go!"

Akihsia turned around and held his arms out stopping, "On! I'll hold him off! "

This action was copied by brick as he said, " yeah if we've going down! We're going done fighting!"

Boomer stood with them and said, "No one is touching my Miyako!"

Butch stood with his brothers and said, "You can do what you want to me fuzzy but you leave my butter babe alone!"

ben stood to and said, "Miharu run!"

Fuzzy then charged about to smash the boys but they stood and in a moment a white light came from there chest knocking. Forcing Fuzzy back as everyone watched and record!

The light shined over the boys changing their outfits and giving them there weapons as brick said, " Red hot Brick!

Boomer shouldered his bat! " Exploding Boomer!"

Butch held his guitar out and said, "Strong butch!"

Bradford banged his fist as he said, " Brave Bradford!"

Ben held his fan out as he said, "cunning ben!" all five then said, "Rowdyruff boys! Z!" they didn't have their belts and everyone was taking pictures.

Brick then shoot a fireball firm his sling shot at fuzzy as he said, 'Back off from our girls!"

Boomer then charged and hit fuzzy upside the head with his bat as he said, "Yeah!"

Fuzzy was knocked up to the next floor! Only to be pulled back down and slammed into the ground slash hall by Butch's guitar strings! " Attack the girls why they can't transform! That's low fuzzy ball!

Fuzzy then broke free and yelled only for Bardford then charge and upper cut him in chin! As Ben swung his fan sending Fuzzy through a wall into the school yard where the Rowdy ruffs charged out to face him!"

Fuzzy screamed as he breath fire only for Butch to play making a force field wall around him as he said, "Sonic wall!"

The girls all looked to eachother.

Miyako said, "Wait they did it! How?"

Kaoru smiled and said, " because they stood brave ready to fight and die like heroes are supposed to! They beat the fear of dying!"

Momoko said, "hay if our boyfriends drive to be heroes even with out there powers allowed them to change then how not ours!"

She then charged out and Yuuko smiled, " I just got my Akihisa back! I won't lose him!"

Miharu ran out to and said, "you leave the only man I'll ever love and my best friend alone!

the girls all stood by their counterparts slash boyfriends as they glow white triggering the transformation.

in a moment the light morphed the girls cloths into their powerpuff outfits but white and there signature colors changed place on them!

Blossom smiled as she did her pose and said, "shooting Star Blossom!"

the new improved Bubbles jumped for joy as she said, "Shining Bubbles!"

Buttercup shouldered her hammer and said, " heavenly buttercup!"

The new improved Bunny then said, " Pure Bunny!"

Bullet smiled as she did a back flip, "sunny Bullet!"

The girls then all said, "Powerpuff girls Z! are back!"

All over people where tacking pictures.

Miss Keena blinked in shock, "they where telling the truth they are the powerpuff girls!"

In his office the mayor was watching, "Great so much for secret identities!"

In the elementary school the news report came over the class room screens and Kassy screamed, "MY BIG SISTER IS A SUPERHERO!"

At Buttercup's house her mother was on the couch passed out while her dad the masked wonder " YES THAT'S MY BABY GIRL! HIT HIM ON FOR DADDY!"

in Bubble's house her grandmother was drinking tea watching, " Why is everyone so surprised it's not like they wore masks!"

In the lab.

poochi said, " Why do I feel like public identity powerpuffs will work better?"

The professor then said, "that's like asking how they had secret identities they never hid there faces."

Ken then said, " I believe the girls Z-rays made a field that stopped people form putting same face and same face together unless you saw the change… but why are the girls different not! They even introduced themselves differently."

The professor held his chin and looked at the belts and said, " I think that's because they girls transformed on their own bring their white light rays to a pure state. I think the belts not only helped them changed but held them back! As they didn't call upon their powers themselves it was lower. By that same rule the Rowdyruffs all still have black rays in them stopping them form gaining this pure state!"

Poochi then blinked and said, " By my rubber bone! Are you saying the girls are stronger now?"

Ken then blinked and point to the scans over loading, "the scans showing the white light output is now off the charts for the first time confirm it!"

to be continued! 


	18. Shine again White Z-rays part two!

In the school yard!

Blossom's yoyo knocked Fuzzy in the gut! Knocking him into Buttercup's swinging hammer! Witch knocked him to Bunny!

Bunny then shield bashed Fuzzy Bullet's away! Bullet then used her staff as a bat to knock him over to Bubbles!

Bubbles used bursting bubbles bursting bubbles! The bubbles explode all around him knocking him around till Fuzzy was on the ground in a hole shaped like himself!

He then burst out roaring in rage as Brick fired a large rock form his sling shot right at his gut! "Shut up!"

Boomer then hit his energy ball at him and said, " yeah you batter shut it!?"

Butch played his guitar knocking Fuzzy away into a wall of the school as he said, "Boomer brother I love you, but that was the worst pun ever!"

Fuzzy then charged at them only for Bradford to punch him right in the nose sending him back in the wall, " At this point we're just waiting for him to overload like Queen did!"

Fuzzy charged on last time and Ben hit him up side the face with his fan, "yeah!"

Fuzzy then roared in rage making a massive tower of Black Z-rays burst out form his body and when it was over, all that remained was fuzyz's overalls, and a turtle that was crawling out of them.

Boomer blinked, " wait! Fuzzy was a turtle? How does that work!"

Butch rubbed his chin and said, "This has got to be a joke! I mean a bear, a person, or some kind of Ape I could see!"

Brick then crossed his arms and said, "So Fuzzy was the most mutate by the Z-rays!"

Ben crossed his arms and said, "Are we sure this isn't some kind of joke?"

Bradford shrugged as he turned to the other students, "We have bigger things to worry about then what Fuzzy's original form is not making sense!"

everyone cheered and ran up to them!"

Meanwhile on the beach Him and Junior where using the hats of the amoeba boy's as napkins to whip their mouths.

Him then said, "Well they were finally useful for something!"

Junior smiled and held his hand out to his dad as he said, "Why yes dad!"

Him then grabbed his son's hand making them glow black! In fact both became black energy balls that merged into one!

Meanwhile back in new Townsville the girls and boys where in the lab stuck! With fans cheering outside.

Blossom sat down, " We could fly but what would be the point we can't go anywhere anymore! Without fans! And why can't we turn back!"

Bunny then flipped her hair and leaned against Bradford, "I think our change back was thanks to the belts alone and if we try the ray it might blank out our powers for good!"

Buttercup crossed her arms and said, "Great stuck in a skirt!"

Butch smiled and put an arm around her and said, "good look at the silver lining butterbabe!" in a moment his girlfriend elbowed him in the gut knocking him down!

Bubbles then said, "But how can I go shopping now! I wont' get anywhere if I have to fly over fans!" She was crying as Boomer hugged her and said, " It's ok it's ok! You can still shop online!"

Bullet screamed as she said as she grabbed Ben, " Your coming with me! We're getting rid of this fans!"

Brick rolled his eyes, " How?

Bradford point to his head, "I think I have an idea on how!"

Form the top of the lab spoiled and molding things start falling on the crowd making the fans leave screaming!

Bradford smiled and said, " And now we also don't have to clean out the back room! Win win!"

the Sky then darkened as a roar was heard!

on the monitor a large demon was showed up! It had the torso of a man with for arms each ending in claws! It head two heads one of him one of junior it's lower body was a gaint scorpion! It was pure red and roaring.

it stood taller than the buildings as the boys and girls got up and screamed, "HOLLY DOUBLE TROUBLE!"

the fusion monster yelled "COME OUT AND PLAY GIRLS AND BOYS TIME TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

The powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys then flow through the lab's roof off to fight the fusion beast!"

Poochi was sitting in a poodle of oil as he said, " I am so sorry I didn't make it to the news paper!"

the professor then said, "that's ok Poochi! We all didn't make it thanks to this!"

Ken then nodded and said, " Big time!"

to be continued.


	19. Shine again White Z-rays part Three!

The fusion demon was smashing buildings yelling, " oh girls and boys come on out and play!"

In a moment a large ice berg hit him in the him face knocking him down as brick said, "Ice shoot baby!"

A moment later an energy ball hit the fusion monster in the gut! As Boomer said, " batter up!"

Butch struck his guitar sending out a sonic blast knocking him back, "sonic strike!"

A gut of hurricane force winds then blow past him as Ben said, "hurricane gust!"

While the fusion beast was struggling to stand still Bradford punched him in one of his leg making the thing finally fall over!

the fusion beast was down but laughed as it got up and covered it's self in fire and said, " our turn boys!" in a moment he swung a chain made of black Z0rays form all four of his claws the chains hitting and knocking back the Rowdyruff boys and around!

But a large lighting filled bubble explode shocked him forcing the fusion beast to stop his attack as Bubbles said, "Don't forget about us Him..s! I mean do we call you one person or two?"

Buttercup used sonic swing to fire an energy bullet at one of the junior's head eyes making it cover as she said, " and I thought me and my dad were close!"

Blossom quickly used her yoyo to grab the scorpion tail and hold it out straight, "I know this is ridiculous!"

A moment later a flying Frisbee shield slashed the scorpion tail off making the merged monster scream in rage!

Bunny caught her shield and said, " yeah"

Bullet waved her fan sending out a burst of light, " white light burst!"

the light made the fusion monster burn as it backed away! It then let out a massive roar knocking the girls and boys away from him!

The boys and girls stood hovering in the air together.

Brick then said, "I heard of close family but this is taking it to far! I couldn't see myself being this close with one of my brothers let along mama!"

Butch then nodded and said, " No need for the nightmare fuel bro!"

Boomer shouldered his bat and said, " yeah! This is nuts!"

Bradford bumped his fist together, "yeah! But it's easier to hit one big demon then two smaller ones!"

Ben looked to him and said, "Now that was the smartest thing I've heard all day!"

Bullet shrugged and said, "boys! Focus!"

the him junior fusion then roared again this time it sound like two sonic screamings making our heroes hold their ears and scream in pain!

All over down this was happening everyone holding there ears in pain!

in the lab the professor said, " THIS IS NUTS!"

Ken was holding his ears, "What did you say dad!"

Poochi was holding his ears rolling around screaming, "Make it stop make it stop! Take me to the vet! Take me to the mechanic! Do whatever you want to me just make it stop!"

the powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys where screaming in pain slowly falling out of the air when the screaming stopped!

The beast was now sneezing uncontrollably!

It was at that point Bunny held her hand out and saw a snow flake, "it's the first snow of the year!"

As snow fell the fusion was shaking and shivering!

Bradford smiled, " and big boy or boys here are to big to fun fast! With means!"

Blossom smiled as she throw her yoyo hitting the fusion monster in the stomach knocking it down, "mother nature just saved our buts! Yes!"

While it was down Boomer and buttercup flow down hitting the things knees braking them so it couldn't get up!

At what point Butch played his guitar to shoot another energy bullet at the junior heads other eye making the fusion scream!

Bradford then appeared on the Him head and punched it in the both eyes making it scream as he said, "That was for making me !" He then jumped back into the air!

Bullet Swung there weapons sending out a blade of wind filled with white light! That hit the upper right arm cutting it off!

Brick smiled as he fired another ice shoot hitting the lower right arm smashing it off at the elbow!

The beast roared and tried to strike them with it's left arms but they avoid it.

Bunny then through her shield slashing off the upper left claw as it returned to her! " Ok girls! Let's pull it together!"

the girls then flow together merging there weapons into the war hammer and they swung it down on him and said, "Let's go powerpuff war hammer strike!"

In a moment the fusion beast was hit making it cream as it's black Aura was knocked off it and forced into space!

the fusion beast was now the size of a small doll like him was with out his aura!

All over city everyone was cheering.

The masked wonder was jumping up and down, "That's my buttercup!" His son's just said, "So much for trying to scare her boyfriend out of braking her heart! she can do it just fine as is!"

At home Kasey looked at blossom and screamed, " GO BIG SIS!"

The girls and their boyfriends slash Rowdyruff counterparts then pulled kissed eachother while people cheered.

In the mayor's office Miss. Bellum was returning as the Mayor said, "Welcome back traitor!"

The powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys then flow past there window, and the mayor asked, " I wonder where they are going now!"

up in the night sky they were all heading for the moon!

bunny smiled, "Well perfect spot to relax before having to deal with fans! One could even saw you're getting some space!" she then laughed at her own stupid joke, it Made Bradford laugh but no one else.

Blossom shrugged and said, "Bunny sis! You're trying to hard!"

Everyone smiled but meanwhile in the void of space

him's voice came from the black Aura cloud and said, "Don't sorry Son! I did the math on our current path we'll be back on earth in one thousand years! By then the powerpuff will be gone!"

Junior then said, " yes but now they have the Rowdyruff and they will be making super powered babies together! There will be generations of puffs and ruff! We'll probably face there descendant when we get back! And what are we going to do for a thousand years!"

Him then said. "…. How about I spy I mean we're bodiless souls In space there is no limits to what we can see like I spy something starting with U"

Junior then said, "That UFO that's over there behind mars?"

Him them said, "right point for you son!

Meanwhile on the Moon Bradford was sitting down happily holding Bunny.

Bradford's point of view.

Well here I am once more Alone holding my girlfriend but now it's out of joy! I've been called a lot of things ultimate baka, Akihisa, But Bradford is my favorite name!

I looked around spotting the other girls and Rowdyruff acting just like me and Bunny, My Yuuko, my loving angel!

I kissed her happily! I felt her return it as I smiled into it! You know I'm happy my parents disowned me leading to me going to New Townsville! After all I became part of what makes it special the Rowdyruff boys and their girlfriends the powerpuff girls z

The end!


End file.
